Roanapur
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When one of Roanapur's biggest names is murder the whole city goes into shock and rage while SHIELD and several other heroes tries to find out who the murderer is and why they did it while trying to tame the city. Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Roanapur!
1. This is War

"I don't know who you are, but you're fucking with the wrong woman" a blonde woman with a Russian accent said as she was on top of the bridge leading into Roanapur as a noose was slipped around her neck.

"OH, I know who exactly you are fry face, a dead bitch" her assailant said as he kicked her off the bridge, making sure the noose gave her some whiplash to break her neck. After struggling for a minute the woman's body went limp and just swung with the very light wind that was blowing. As she swung blood spurted out of her wounds given to her by her murderer.

"Here stands Balalaika the fried face bitchy former leader of Hotel Moscow" the murderer said as he walked off. Soon the rain started to pour down.

* * *

"I fucking hate this fucking weather!" Revy said as she lit a cigarette, she exhaled.

"Calm down, Revy it's just a simple rainstorm" Rock said looking out the window

"So Benny, what's the next job" Dutch, the leader of the crew asked

"Not sure, I'll look it" Benny said

"STOP THE CAR!" Revy shouted as the car stopped

"REVY!" Rock shouted as the gunslinger jumped out in the pelting rain and staggered to the bridge

"What is it?" Dutch asked

"Sis" Revy whimpered as she saw the corpse of Balalaika

"It can't be" Benny gasped

"What is it?" Rock asked seeing the corpse.

"How did she die?" Dutch asked

"She was hung, but from the looks of thing she was in a hell of a fight, she had two stab wounds from swords, the blades of these swords were slightly curved, possibly a scimitar, katana, cutlass, sabre or most likely for where we are a krabi or Filipino sword or knife like a Pira or Kalis" Benny said looking at the wounds

"13, 14, 15. I count fifteen bullet holes, some small calibre while others are about medium" Dutch said

"Charring on her hand, it probably means that she was burnt while she was being attacked" Rock said

"I'm going to find the son of a bitch that did this and gut him like the fucking cowardly flounder he really is" Revy snarled

"First thing we should do is cut her down from there" Dutch said

"I will do that comrade" a Russian voice said

"Boris?" Benny asked

"Do you know what happened?" Dutch asked

"Nyet {no}, but once we find the tupoy ublyudok{stupid bastard}, we will make him pay for this with his life" Boris said

"So who's going to replace her?" Rock asked

"Kapitain once asked for a certain individual to take over should she pass on before her time" Boris said

"Who was that?" Dutch asked

"zimniy soldat" Boris said "The Winter Soldier"

* * *

"Col Fury sir" a woman in a uniform said as she ran over to a man wearing a black coat

"What is it Hill?" Fury asked looking at her with his patch

"Sir, one of our undercover agents has just informed us of the death of Sofiya Pavlovna aka Balalaika" Hill said

"The leader of Hotel Moscow, the Russian Mafia that runs out of Roanapur?" Fury asked

"The one and only" Hill said

"How?" Fury asked

"Fifteen GSWs, two stab wounds, third degree burns and she was hung from Slipknot bridge sir" Hill said

"Shit, alright send in Romanov with a team. I want to know who tipped the scales of that rat's nest of a city" Fury said

"Also, there's been sighting of both Castle and Summers over there

"Cyclops and the Punisher?" Fury asked "I can see why Frank would go there, but why is Summers there?" he asked

"Don't know sir. What should we do?" Hill asked

"Keep an eye on Summers, but our main concerns should be on Castle" Fury said

"Yes sir" Hill saluted before rushing off.

"What the fuck is going on down in Roanapur?" Fury asked frowning

* * *

A man in a black trench coat pulled a Smith and Wesson Model 500 with an extended ejector shroud and loaded it before putting in a holster in the back before checking his modified black and silver Colt M1911A1 handguns. In the lining of his jacket were a couple of throwing knives. He had a K-Bar combat knife in a hip holster. He was an former Gulf War veteran turned Police officer; but now he was punishment personified; he was once Frank Castle but now he was the Punisher and he was heading for Roanapur. Luckily one of hsi contacts had set up a safe house and armoury for Frank which he needed since Balalaika was murdered and that mean a power struggle between the Columbians, the Mafia and the Triads which meant to him open season on those who lived there. That single though brought a smile to his face

* * *

"He's in here sir" a Triad member said opening the door for his boss Chang, who looked like he walked out of a John Woo movie. He put out hsi cigarette and walked into the casino. It was bright and noisy with gambling and those who were either losing or winning. Chang looked up as a pit boss walked over.

"I would like to speak with him" Chang said

"Over here sir" the pit boss said as he lead Chang over to a table surrounded by people, from gamblers to a few of the dealer girls; Even the odd bunny girl, Chang knew this guy was good and wanted to try him out

"Mind if I play?" Chang asked as he placed some money down and took a seat

"Sure thing Chow Yun Fat" the card player Chang was looking for said with a Southern American accent

"Mississippi?" Chang asked

"Louisiana" the player said dealing out the cards

"Then why so far from home?" Chang asked

"You can't get this back in the Bayou" the player said

"And that is?" Chang asked

"A sense of adventure, a sense of danger and certain someone" the player said

"And that is?" Chang asked

"I'm looking at him" the player smirked

"So you're Gambit" Chang said

"That I am" Gambit smirked

* * *

"What are you doing here Logan?" a man asked as he adjusted his red sunglasses

"I could ask you the same Slick" Logan said "So tell me Summers, why are you in Roanapur?"

"I'm looking for the killer" Scott said

"Why?"

"Just in case the killer is one of us, a mutant" Scott said

"You thinking it could be Magneto?" Logan asked

"Yeah, you?" Scott asked

"I was bored of Madripoor" Logan said "Plus I think you could be right, only wrong one"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there are dozens of mutants who hate humans, and once they find out someone murdered Balalaika what do you think will happen?" Logan asked

"More mutants will start picking fights and then come to Roanapur and next thing we know a mutant mafia would have formed

"Plus this is the perfect place for someone like Sinister to set up shop" Logan said

"Are you serious?" Scott asked

"Maybe" Logan said lighting a cigar

"So do you think you'll find him?" Scott said

"Nope, that's you're the one who's after that. I'm just here for the nightlife" Logan said

"You're impossible Logan" Scott said

* * *

"I'm in Roanapur now sir" Black Widow said

"Good work Romanov, now we need to obtain the body and examine it" Fury said

"Will do, anything else we should be careful of?" Black Widow asked

"The local triad, mafia, Columbians, Russians" Fury said "And that's also the Church of Violence"

"Church of violence?" Black Widow asked as she stared out into the rain

"A false church that deals in weapons and drugs. If you need anything try there but only if you can't reach us" Fury said

"Got it"

"Widow, just promise that this won't be personal since she was a fellow Russian" Fury said

"It won't sir" Widow said checking her gun.

"Good to hear" Fury said "Also keep an eye out, some of our guys will be over there"

"Any ideas who?" Widow asked

"Castle, Logan, Summers, LeBeau, Barnes" Fury said

"Shit: Widow hissed "That is all we need, those guys around a powder keg like Roanapur. Any ideas when the fireworks will start?"

"Soon, according to all sources everyone is currently there" Fury said "Fury over and out

"fuck" Black Widow said

* * *

"Not good, not only is Balalaika dead, but now several big guns of the meta-human community are on their way" Dutch said

"So what are we going to do Dutch?" Revy asked reading a risqué magazine

"Keep our heads down and go about our business" Dutch said

"And if we bump into them?" Rock asked smoking

"Just fucking run" Revy said

"Hey Dutch, we've got bigger problems" Benny said sticking his head out

"What is it?" Dutch asked

"Well I was talking with my sweetie-pie when I got an alert. SHIELD's deployed a team. And worse the one leading the team is the Black Widow" Benny said

"Shit that's all we need" Dutch said

"Why?" Rock asked

"Because the Black Widow is considering the third highest ranking agent in all of SHIELD, the two who rank higher than her are Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Basically she's the third in command" Revy said

"And last time she was here, Revy and Black Widow tangle half of Roanapur was caught up in flames and gunfire" Dutch said

"Are you kidding me?" Rock asked

"No, it took everyone to stop the fighting, and then the pair had to restrained until the Black Widow left" Benny said

"Whoa, and now she's back?" Rock asked

"Oh yeah, I'm just waiting for round fucking two" Revy smirked

"That may have to wait, from the chatter it seems Black Widow is here to investigate Balalaika's death" Benny said

"Okay, so what do you say we do?" Rock said

"Ride out the storm, Rock, Ride out the storm" Dutch said

* * *

"Welcome to Roanapur sir" Boris said as a figure stepped out of a V-12 Osprey helicopter into the hard pouring rain, they walked forward a bit and glared out at the chaos that had erupted in the city.

"So we are we?" the figure said

"We're trying to contain the chaos, sir" Boris said

"I can see why the upper echelon of Hotel Moscow hired me" the figure said as he opened and closed his silver fist

"With all respect Mr Barnes, I don't see why you were brought in at all, I could and would gladly take Kapitan's place" Boris said

"Because they needed someone who could take on the man or woman who killed Balalaika" the figure said revealing himself to be the Winter Soldier

"Yes sir"

"Trust me Boris, Sofiya was a dear friend of mine, in fact she helped me in many a mission. And that means I want to give her justice, and my revenge" Barns said as he strode off walking past the members of Hotel Moscow "MOVE OUT COMRADES, FOR TODAY WE GET REVENGE AGAINST THE ONE WHO TOOK AWAY OUR KAPITAN AND THEN WE WILL BRING PEACE TO ROANAPUR!" he shouted before a roar of victory and agreement was heard. "Now its time for this mission to begin"

* * *

"So the powder keg that is Roanapur is about to blow, between the Russians, the Triads, the Columbians, the Mafia, SHIELD, The X-Men and this mysterious murderer plus Castle. I'm not sure if Roanapur and its citizens can survive this shit show and what it will become once the fuse is lit. But the question is who has the most to gain from this little party? The mutants, the thugs, the madmen, the vigilantes, the soldiers, the civilians or the murderers. The only certainty that I know of is that this is war" Fury said as he pictured all the things that could and would more than likely go wrong with this situation.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and welcome to Roanapur, basically this is what I would write if I was doing a crossover event for Marvel Comics, and since I've been watching Black Lagoon lately I thought why not add in the marvel characters to Roanapur and see what happens, now there will be some people pissed off at me since I killed Balalaika but that was the only way I could figure out how to start the fic sorry**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Drive

Dutch looked out the window as the rain pelted down outside. He had been nervous since they haven't had any work, and that meant Rvey was chomping at the bit to get out there in the world. Rock thankfully was successful in calming her down each and every time, but since Balalaika's murder it was becoming harder and harder for him to do so. He just stared out the window with a glass of bourbon in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth

"She's finally asleep" Benny said

"About damn time, Balalaika's death must have been hard on her" Dutch said downing his drink

"No kidding, so hopefully Chang and the others are handling it" Benny said

"And then there's James Buchannan Barnes aka the Winter Solider" Dutch said

"Captain America's old partner back in the second world war, hard to believe he's working for the Russians" Benny sighed

"Which may be a blessing in disguise" Dutch sighed

"How so?"Benny asked

"As long as he's in control, no one's bound to get out of step and try something extremely ballsy" Dutch said pouring a new drink "But this murderer; they may be one of the most powerful guys I've seen to take down Balalaika" Dutch said

"About that" Benny said

"What?" Dutch said

* * *

"Come again?" Rock asked

"They found a second source of blood at the crime scene" Benny said "besides Balalaika's"

"So she was killed by two people?" Rock asked

"That's the running theory" Benny said

"But how?" Rock asked

"Simple, the first one tired out Balalaika by fight her, most likely hand to hand and taking pot shots and then once they were dead and most likely burnt, which caused the charring on her hand. The second person and the main murderer over powered her and killed her on the bridge with the slipknot" Benny said

"So there were two and one of them were killed, did they get a DNA profile?" Dutch asked

"No, the fire burnt everything including the DNA in the blood meaning it had to be close to the sun in temperature since DNA is quite fireproof" Benny said

"So, he wanted to cover up who he was the one to cover it up huh?" Rock asked lighting a smoke

"The one question I want to know is who had the balls to do this" Dutch said

"And I'm betting that there is a lot of money in getting rid of Balalaika" Benny said

"So that expands those who has motive to just about everyone" Rock sighed

* * *

Revy laid on her bed drinking and smoking while looking out the rain

"Stupid rain" she said as she finished her drink and drifted into a dream state. She always went back to the time when she was young; the police pulling her into the car. The incident where they bashed her and took their time with her and had very sick fun. She could remember begging anyone for help. But none came; once the police finished with her they kicked her out, but she did remember something, a man dress in black looking at her as they passed each other. After that Revy murdered her father and left the world she was once in for Roanapur. She could remember it was raining on the day she left as well as she left

"GO TO HELL" were the last words she shouted to her father. But looking back one last time, she noticed the man she passed out of the police station standing there with a rifle in hand and a white skull on his shirt. Smirking her turned and walked away the breeze. He said something but Revy couldn't hear it. Suddenly as if she was doused in ice cold water Revy woke up and started to pant, upon calming down she looked around and grabbed the cigarette that was still burning and could a large puff of it. That night still haunted her. But the skull shirt black figure spooked her most of all

"Did I meet the Punisher when he was just starting out?" Revy asked herself. "Fuck"

* * *

"Well I'm going out" Benny said picking up the keys to the Barracuda

"Where are you going?" Dutch asked

"Jane's in town, and after three months I'm excited to see her again

"During a storm of water, lightning and bullets?" Rock asked

"Well yeah" Benny said "What would you do if you didn't see Revy for months at a time?"

"Simple, I would be thankful I didn't get threatened or had a gun shoved into my face" Rock said

"And we both know how you really feel about Revy" Dutch smirked "After all, how many nights a week do you and Revy spend together

"That is between me and Rebec-Revy" Rock said

"Nice recovery" Dutch said.

* * *

"Shit" Revy said as she was at her usual drinking place the Yellowflag with a glass of chilled Bacardi rum, her customised Praiyachat Sword Cutlass Beretta 92FS Inox handguns on the bench, one of the rare time they were out of their holsters.

"Tough night?" a voice asked as Revy looked right and saw a blonde hair woman with a bust that was a bit smaller than her own, she wore a pink top with a hand flipping the bird on it with the words 'Just do it' on it, she also wore a green skirt

"Piss off bitch" Revy said

"Wow, what's gotten you so touchy?" Eda the blonde woman asked, "A flashback, I notice that only time you act like this is after those, and with Balalaika swinging like a butchered pig I can understand why they would come back  
"He was there, on that day" Revy said

"Who?" Eda asked sipping at her glass of Cougar Bourbon Kentucky Whiskey, an Australian brand of bourbon

"Frank Fucking Castle, the fucking Punisher. The day those cops attacked me and the day I left the States for Roanapur" Revy said

"What, are you fucking kidding me, he was there; you saw the Punisher and lived to talk about it

"I was only a stupid teenager and he was probably only a year into his career" Revy said "I first saw him on the way home, he was walking to that fucking hell of a police station. The next time I saw him it was just as Biu was about to let me on board. He said something but I didn't hear it. I don't know if it was the distance or the wind between us, but he looked happy about it. All I know is that day. On that very day I had the feeling, the notion that our paths would cross again. I just never thought it would be ten years after we first saw each other" Revy explained

"Shit, well in that case. As your best friend I recommend you just far away from Frank as much as you can" Eda said

"Because he'll kill me?" Revy asked

"No because he'll punish you and then he'll finish you of" Eda said "I've seen his work, back when I wasn't a nun"

"You mean when you were a spook?" Revy asked

"Yeah, I met him five years ago and seriously didn't want to tangle with him again" Eda said "So trust me when I say that you **have** to watch your back, Please Rebecca!"

"Alright, I will" Revy said

* * *

"I'm back" Benny said

"Hey Benny, hello Jane" Dutch said

"Hey Dutch, Hey Benny is Psycho Bitch around?" Jane asked

"No Rebec, I mean Revy's not here yet" Rock said

"Oh yeah you tow aren't in love are ya" Dutch smirked

"Piss off Dutch" Rock scowled under her breath

"Pleasantries out of the way. You chose a bad time to come here Jane" Dutch said

"Why? because of the stuff with Balalaika" Jane said

"Yeah, some rougher than usual characters are come into port. Heck one of them is a russian myth" Benny said

"Who?" Jane asked

"The Winter Soldier, he's an old associate of hers from the Soviet Afghan War" Dutch said "Some say he was the trigger man, the one who fired the shot that ignited that damn war"

"Shit, and he's here in Roanapur right now to take control of Hotel Moscow?" Benny asked as Jane sat on his lap

"Pretty much" Dutch said

"Well, we're screwed" Rock sighed

"And that's not even mentioning the mutants"

"Mutants?" Rock stuttered

"Yeah about three of them" Dutch said "And one of them I know"

"How's that?" Benny asked

"I saw when he was blown up in Vietnam" Dutch said

"What?" Benny and Rock asked

"He, apparently he kicked an IED and had his legs torn off and shrapnel cut right through him. But I saw otherwise, in a matter of hours he was back on his feet, the only difference was six claws popping out of his hands. Right between the knuckles" Dutch explained. "Last I saw him was when he was taking down some rogue Americans"

"Wouldn't that make him a traitor?" Jane asked

"He was Canadian" Dutch stated

"Shit" Rock said

* * *

"Come on we're nearly there" Eda said as she tried to drive Revy back to her home after heading to the church for some Poker and drinking.

"Screw this, I want to dance" Revy slurred

"You are seriously drunk; you hate dancing" Eda deadpanned

"Screw you blondie" Revy slurred flipping the car roof the bird before suddenly falling asleep. Loud snoring erupted in the car making Eda shake her head in amusement; But seriously the death of a close associate was a traumatic time, now while Revy did call Balalaika sis there was no love between the two besides simple respect. Heck Revy threatened Balalaika whenever she was threatening Rock. Eda knew how much Rock and Revy meant to each other. Sighing she had to stop the car when she came upon a roadblock

"Who the?" Eda asked before seeing the eagle insignia on their arms gave her a good idea who set up this roadblock. "SHIELD, great that's all this petrol bomb of a city needs, another source of ignition"

"Where are you headed?" a SHIELD Officer asked

"Back into teh city so I can take my friend home" Eda said

"Very well ma'am" the agent said as he let Eda passed, unaware that a tracker was placed on the car.

"Did you tag it?" another agent said

"Yes ma'am" The agent saluted

"Good, then I'll follow them to this church of violence" the female agent said frowning

* * *

"Good night Revy" Rock said tucking her in and giving a kiss on the forehead before closing the door "Thanks for bringing her home" he added

"No problem, but we have a huge one, SHIELD's here" Eda said

"I know. There's a whole bunch of new players in Roanapur because of Balalaika's death" Rock said

"They've set up a checkpoint outside the city" Eda said "But the biggest problem is that Frank Castle is here as well. And apparently Revy's got a history with the guy"

"What?" Rock asked

"Yeah, kinda spooky; Two Hands and the Punisher has a past" Eda said "I think he has been looking for her for a while now, but now that he has found her. I'm not sure what's going to happen when they meet, possibly the end of Roanapur!"

"Oh shit" Rock said dropping the smoke he just lit.


	3. Black Widow baby

"Welcome to Roanapur ma'am" a man in an islander shirt said smiling

"Thank you Agent?" Black Widow asked

"Just call me Agent Argent" Argent said shaking Black Widow's hand

"So how long has it been raining?" Black Widow asked

"Since Balalaika passed on" Argent said as the group walked over to where the body had just been removed and placed in a body bag.

"Have it transported back to the camp and have Simmons start work on it" Widow said

"Yes ma'am" the agents said

"And set up a roadblock on the other side of the bridge in and out of the city" Black Widow said

"YES MA'AM!' the shouted

"And get some cover from this rain" Black Widow said

"Yes ma'am" Argent said smiling "Welcome to Roanapur's wet season" he laughed as he threw the spy a hooded jacket

"I would like to get this investigation started sometime soon Argent" Black Widow said

"Of course ma'am" Argent said

"At least they took the body down before any more evidence could be destroyed" she said

* * *

"Subject is Sofiya Pavlovna, in the age range of 30-40 years old, heavy scaring from multiple burns. She was probably military or Olympian level sniper. She have developing tumours in her lungs, so she was in the early stages of Lung cancer" a British voice said belong to a scientist

"Cause of death?" Black Widow asked

"Broken spine due to extreme whiplash" the scientist said

"Typical of being hung" Black Widow said

"Other wounds include fifteen GSWs. Seven from small calibre I'm guessing around .20-.30 calibre, eight from standard 45 calibre; these were hollow points. Third degree burns on her right hand showing both muscle and bone" the scientist said

"What about the stab wounds?" Black Widow asked

"Most likely made by swords, we originally thought they were Filipino or Thai swords. But I've actually narrowed it down to a pair of Japanese swords" the scientist said

"That could mean Yakuza did this. So we've got thousands of suspects." Black Widow murmured "Anything else?"

"She had an elevated blood alcohol level, meaning she wasn't as sharp" the scientist said

"Thank you Simmons. Can I?" Black Widow asked

"I'll give you a minute" Simmons said

"Thank you" she said as Simmons left before turning to0 Balalaika's corpse "Budet Pukhom Tovarishcha" she said in Russian covering her face with a sheet before leaving. 'Why would the Yakuza want to kill her, Hotel Moscow was nowhere in the area' she though 'And Clint said there was nothing going down elsewhere. So what is the motive here?' she thought "I need to check the crime scene, and not the murder site" she said

* * *

"So this is where the blood was found?" Black Widow asked

"Yep, they didn't get any DNA from it. Hell of a firefight in here" Argent saiud

"Did you check down below?" Black Widow asked

"Just a bunch of crates; we did found from contraband bottles of Vodka, three crates of Dragunov SVDs, AK-74s, Tokarev TT-33s. Not to mention a large empty wooden crate" Argent said

"What was in it?" Black Widow asked

"Not sure, but it was the shape of a large canister" Argent said pulling out a smoke

"Did you scan it?" Black Widow asked scanning the crate revealing some minor radiation, but this particular type of radiation made Black Widow go wide eyed

"What is it?" Argent asked

"Something's not right" Black Widow said "Why would this have radiation?"

"Uranium ore, Yellowcake?" Argent asked

"All we know is that the murderer now has radioactive material. And if they were smart enough we could have a dirty bomb on our hands" Black Widow panicked

"Well, we're fucked" Argent said "Romanov, you have to find this fucking maniac and stop him before Roanapur becomes like Chernobyl or Hiroshima"

"Good idea, and I know where to go next" Black Widow said as she grabbed her wet weather gear.

* * *

At the check point Black Widow noticed a nun was heading their way, nodding an agent went over and talked to her while slipping a tracker onto the car

"Did you tag it?" Black Widow asked

"Yes ma'am" The agent saluted

"Good, then I'll follow them to this church of violence" Black Widow said frowning as she got onto her motorcycle and activated the tracker following the nun. She came upon thge nearest church. She quickly and quietly ran up to the church and pulled out her Glock 26 and looked around the corners when the barrel of a gun was placed on her head

"What are you doing her bitch" the nun said

"Crap, so you found me out, and what is that a Glock 17L?" Black Widow said "Eda, or should I call you Agent Edith Blackwater?"

"How did you know that?" Eda asked

"You think SHIELD doesn't have an eye of whatever the CIA is doing, trust me we know what you are doing, along with the FBI, NSA, MI6, ASIS, KGB etc" Black Widow smirked

"Damn bitch, so what do you want?" Eda asked

"Has the church sold any bomb parts?" Black Widow asked

"No why?" Eda replied

"Just wondering, now can we get out of this rain?" Black Widow asked

"Sure" Eda said

* * *

"You want a drink?" Eda asked

"You got beer?" Black Widow said as a can of beer was thrown to her

"So what do you want?" Eda asked

"Did you sell any weapons to a man carrying a Japanese sword?" Black Widow asked opening the can and taking a gulp

"No, I would have remembered if we did" Eda said "But why are you asking?"

"I'm looking into the murder of Balalaika" Black Widow said "She had fifteen gunshot wounds, two different calibres, I was wondering if he got him here"

"Meaning if he did than you would have a visual description, but since he didn't then you don't. Now what about the bomb parts?"

"We picked up some traces of radiation" Black Widow said

"Shit, so not only did this fucker kill Balalaika, but he could wipe Roanapur off the map?" Eda asked

"Yeah, and I don't know what's scarier sis that no one's seen him"

"Or that fact he's still here" Eda said

"So either way, we're in big trouble then we original thought" Black Widow said

* * *

"Hey what's this crate?" an agent asked looking at a rather large crate

"What do you mean?" Argent asked

"This wasn't on the manifest" the agent said

"Neither was the radioactive one" Argent said

"So I think this was how he got into the city" the agent

"The bastard mailed himself here?" Argent asked

"Dude must have been determined to get here" the agent said before footsteps were heard. The pair nodded before they round to see several former Soviet Union special forces pointing their guns at the two

"Well, this just went to shit" Argent said

"What are you doing here?" Boris asked

"Investigation, you Vodka soaked" Argent started only to be punched in the gut by Boris

"Boris" a calm voice said

"Yes, sir?" Boris asked

"Ease off of them" the man said walking forward "Now where is your leader?"

"Hey Boss, you better get over here, SAP" Argent said

"Good, now let's have a drink" the man said

* * *

"Hello?" Black Widow said returning to the warehouse and looking around

"Greetings Natasha Romanov" Boris said "Our new commander is waiting for you"

"Oh I can't wait to meet him" Black Widow said as a glint of steel was seen

"Nice to see you Black Widow" the steel handed man said

"Bucky Barnes, shouldn't you be helping Captain America now?" Black Widow asked

"Shouldn't you be at Fury's side right about now?" Bucky asked flexing his steel hand

"Fury sent me here to find out who killed Balalaika setting off this chaos" Black Widow said

"And what did you find out?" Bucky asked

"He could have Balalaika who was shipping radioactive material, she was most likely killed over it so the murderer could make a dirty bomb, but if they are then I don't knwo where he is getting the rest of the parts from" Black Widow said

"Fuck, the Triads probably is helping this bastard with his plan" Bucky snarled  
"So you're going after the Triads?" Black Widow asked

"Not quite, especially since they've got Remy Lebeau with him, but the mutant is just here for gambling" Bucky said

"Then what's the plan?" Black Widow asked

"Simple, you keep tyo the investiagtion and I will handle the Triads" Bucky said

"Good plan; but you should know" Black Widow said

"That if I interrupt or other get involved in your investigation then you will come after me right?" Bucky asked "Comrade"

"Good" Black Widow said

* * *

"So how's the investigation?" Fury asked

"Not good sir, it appears we may have a dirty bomb in play" Black Widow said

"Please tell me you are shitting me badly Romanov" Fury said

"That's a negative sir, we picked up some radiation, but we could not tell what type of radiation" Black Widow said

"Understood, then find them and that bomb asap! I don't want an international incident on our hands Natasha" Fury said

"I understand sir, but without a definitive evidence we can't pick out a key suspect" Black Widow said

"Well this has just given a time limit, find them and the bomb!" Fury shouted before ending the call

"He certainly lives up to the name Fury" Simmons said

"Do we have any way to track radiation?" Black Widow asked

"No, it's an unknown isotope; and it's not in the alpha, beta or gamma range" Simmons said

"So Banner's out of the question" Black Widow said

"Exactly, plus Fury's got him working on something else" Simmons said

"So how's Fitz?" Black Widow asked

"He's good. Him and Mack are helping on the ARC Reactor at Stark Industries"

"Cool" Black Widow said

* * *

"Lagoon company, we have a package for you" Rock said banging on a door with an eye slot which shot opened

"Leave it in the basket and piss of" the figure said

"You need to sign for it" Rock said holding up a board.

"Hold on" the figure said opening the door and quickly signing it "Now the package"

"Here you are sir" Rock said handing over the packet

"Good, now here's a tip. Good to someplace warm and get out of this fucking rain" the figure said

"Thank you sir" Rock said running back to the GTO out the front. The figure watched until Rock left

"About fucking time, I got my hands on this shit" the figure said walking into his dwelling.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and oh boy yes I just added a dirty bomb into the mix, so will that go anywhere. The next chapter will follow Bucky and may feature the scene between and Black Widow again so just a head's up about that. And yes Rock did meet the murderer**

 **So until next I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. The Winter Soldier

"So this is the shit show the head of Hotel Moscow wants me in charge of hey?" Bucky asked as he pour a drink of Vodka. He looked out "Is it usually pissing down with rain?'

"Negative, its just the wet season right now" Boris said

"I see" Bucky said as he sipped the vodka, the drink was cold and enjoyable

"So what do I have to do?" Bucky asked

"The Columbians are moving in since the Kapitan's death" Boris stated

"Who?" Bucky asked

"Not to mention the Italian Mafia" Boris said "And someone's snooping around our business"

"We'll deal with the Cartel and the Mafia before dealing with the Triad. Once we're done with our business with the other heads of the city I will talk to this investigator" Bucky said finishing hsi vodka before looking at the bottle "Peach?"

"It was the Kapiutan's favourite" Boris said

"I see, well I prefer Apple" Bucky said "Maybe the Marshmallow one" he added smirking "reminds me of my childhood"

"I see Kommandant" Boris said

"Just call me Bucky for now" Bucky said

* * *

"So Abrego" Bucky said as he removed his jacket which was a black version of Balalaika's old coat, his steel arm on full display making the Colombian gulp down his nerves. "I've heard you tried to muscle in on Hotel Moscow's turf" Bucky glared at him as he pulled out an SIG-Sauer P220ST hand gun in one hand and in the other was a COP 357 Derringer, both of his trigger fingers were resting on the trigger guard as a warning

"I'm sorry" Abrego said

"I see, but I'm failing to understand, why you did it; thinking you could muscle onto our turf because the leader was dead?" Bucky asked

"who better to take control of Roanapur?" Abrego asked before the steel hand flashed out and grabbed his throat

"Hotel Moscow, under **MY** command" Bucky said

"I've got the message"

"Good, now I will allow you to continue what you've been doing. But do something I don't like and well" Bucky said picking up the Sig and shooting a member of Abrego's cartel. "Only it won't just be one man. It will be all of your men." Bucky said as he calmly put his firearms and flexed his cybernetic hand a bit before grabbing the drink in front of him "A mojito huh?" he asked enjoying the refreshing drink. "A bit less mint next time" he said smirking as he enjoyed the environment

* * *

"So you're the pissant of the Italian Mafia. I'm not impressed" Bucky said booting Verrochio in the face while his Hotel Moscow men held down Verrochio's Mafia

"Fuck you; you Russian" Verrochio said only to get a metal fist into the jaw

"One I'm American, two Russia save my ass, and three Balalaika barely tolerated you, so shape up or ship out; understood you Italian prick" Bucky growled

"Si" Verrochio said as he wiped the blood off of his mouth onto the sleeve of his expensive Armani suit. "So what else do you want?"

"20%" Bucky said "Which I'll think you'll find more generous than Balalaika's 40% of your business going through the Hotel Moscow areas"

"And if I don't?" Verrochio asked

"Well since I know you're not going to, here's the deal, you piss me off any more and I'll drown you in a pot of boiling Marinara sauce"

"Now that's just racist" Verrochio said

"I thought you would enjoy having your last moments in the world being the taste of your country. And it would put a new spin on the term died for your country"

"That would be true boss" a Mafia thugs said

"See, he seems up to the idea" Bucky said before leaving. "Until next time" he said leaving

"Fucking Yank" Verrochio grunted as Hotel Moscow left. But next thing the Mafioso knew a knife was embedded into the wall, a couple of millimetres away from his balls

"Fucking Prick" Bucky replied walking out.

* * *

"Come in, have a drink, grab a girl have some fun" Chang said smiling as Bucky walked in

"Bai Ji-Shin Chang. Or do you prefer just Mr Chang?" Bucky asked

"Just Chang" Chang said

"Has any people ever told you, that you dress stylishly" Bucky smiled

"Always, now let's get down to business shall we, I take it I'm looking at Hotel Moscow's new leader" Chang said

"I am, and I'm looking at the leader of Roanapur's Triad?"

"You are" Chang said "Would you like to have some background music, maybe a bit of Johnny goes marching home?"

"An American Classic. But you knew that since you're the CIA's errand boy" Bucky said "Don't worry only I know that. But tell me how long were you a dirty cop?"

"Long enough" Chang said

"And your niece Rebecca I take it, how did you feel when you heard what happened to her?" Bucky asked

"It made me pissed, so this is how Hotel Moscow works now?" Chang asked

"NO, just informing you what I know" Bucky said as he finished his drink and sat back

"So you're not just a turncoat WW2 Veteran, but a sharp eye and a sneaky assassin" Chang smirked

"Shut the fuck up" Bucky said "My past is my business; anybody thinking otherwise will not be tolerated"

"Just showing you what I can find about you" Chang said smirking

"So a truce is the only safe option, I take it?" Bucky asked

"You know it" Chang said as the rain became harder. "Fucking wet season"

* * *

Bucky walked out to his car and stopped

"Sir?" Boris asked

"Sergeant, go on ahead and start the car, I'll be there soon" Bucky said giving Boris his coat before he pulled on a pair of gloved

"Yes sir" Boris said. Soon several thugs crawled out of the shadows

"Hello, so who do you belong do, the Colombian aren't that stupid. Neither is the Italians, Chang's way too smart for this. So you're the local mercenaries of the city aren't you" he asked

"That's right" the leader said

"Okay" "Bucky said punching the guy with his steel hand shattering his skull, before a second thug caught a boot to the face. Thinking quickly he fired across the back of a third thug severing the spinal cord cord making him flop to the ground, two more tried to attack Bucky, only for them to have their rib cages reduced to chips after a single punch from his steel hand before a fifth thug feel to his knife. Two more came at him, but Bucky grabbed one of them and shocked him as his partner was shot in the knees and heart. He removed his knife and looked to the last one standing

"So what do you want to know?"

"Who sent you?" Bucky asked

"No one" the thug said "We thought we would take you down to cripple Hotel Moscow" he continued before Bucky stabbed him

"Tell me no lies, and I won't kill you"

"That's not how that goes, but" the thug said as Bucky stabbed his knees "OKAY, OKAY, some blonde bitch hired us"

"What blonde bitch?" Bucky asked

"Fry face, alright! she hired you a week ago, and she hired us to test you" the thug said

"Interesting, thanks for that" Bucky said snapping his neck and got up "So Balalaika, why the test

"Boss!" Boris said

"What is it?" Bucky asked

* * *

Bucky and Boris arrived at Balalaika's warehouse

"Dude must have been determined to get here" an agent was heard saying before Bucky and Boris walked forward. The pair nodded before they round to see several former Soviet Union special forces pointing their guns at the two

"Well, this just went to shit" Argent said

"What are you doing here?" Boris asked

"Investigation, you Vodka soaked" Argent started only to be punched in the gut by Boris

"Boris" Bucky said in a calm voice

"Yes, sir?" Boris asked

"Ease off of them" the man said walking forward "Now where is your leader?"

"Hey Boss, you better get over here, SAP" Argent said

"Good, now let's have a drink" Bucky said sitting down

* * *

"Hello?" Black Widow said arriving at the warehouse and looking around, Bucky was waiting for her

"Greetings Natasha Romanov" Boris said "Our new commander is waiting for you"

"Oh I can't wait to meet him" Black Widow said as a glint of steel was seen

"Nice to see you Black Widow" Bucky said

"Bucky Barnes, shouldn't you be helping Captain America now?" Black Widow asked

"Shouldn't you be at Fury's side right about now?" Bucky asked flexing his steel hand

"Fury sent me here to find out who killed Balalaika setting off this chaos" Black Widow said

"And what did you find out?" Bucky asked

"He could have Balalaika who was shipping radioactive material, she was most likely killed over it so the murderer could make a dirty bomb, but if they are then I don't knwo where he is getting the rest of the parts from" Black Widow said

"Fuck, the Triads probably is helping this bastard with his plan" Bucky snarled

"So you're going after the Triads?" Black Widow asked

"Not quite, especially since they've got Remy Lebeau he with, but the mutant is just here for gambling" Bucky said

"Then what's the plan?" Black Widow asked

"Simple, you keep to the investigation and I will handle the Triads" Bucky said

"Good plan; but you should know" Black Widow said

"That if I interrupt or other get involved in your investigation then you will come after me right?" Bucky asked "Comrade"

"Good" Black Widow said

"Make sure we stay out of her way" Bucky said

"Yes sir" Boris said

* * *

"So this was her office?" Bucky asked

"Yes sir, but it is now yours" Boris said

"I see, does it upset you?" Bucky asked as he collapsed into the chair.

"A bit" Boris said

"I see, I'm sorry if my presence here is a sore point" Bucky said

"If you were brought in to replace the Kapitan, then I have no quarrel with it" Boris said

"Thank you, I just hope I can be just as good as her. But what Black Widow said has placed me on edge; something I don't need at the moment"

"I agree sir"

"Boris, sweep the city. Find them and bring them back here" Bucky said "We will deal with him."

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yes Bucky is now the head of Hotel Moscow and that means whoever killed Balalaika is dead meat, only if they can find him. Next up with a two parter with the Punisher and one of the parts will explain how he met/knows Revy so that will be fun, I'm not sure if I'll post them together or apart.**

 **So until next tiem I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Days of Revenge part 1

"Roanapur, the city of Thailand's sin and greed. Home to the Triads, Russian and Italian Mafias and the Cartels. This is the place for a perfect hunting grounds. Only one figure makes me nervous, the niece of the Triad's leader. Rebecca Lee aka Revy! she's the niece of Bai Ji-shin Chang and could mean trouble. I hope she hasn't forgotten what has happened; because I couldn't forget, not even if I could try. So I'm going to try and get her off the island with her friends/colleagues before I deliver justice to this place and make sure it to the ground" Frank wrote in his war journal while setting up his armoury and living quarter in an old bunker he found from when the Japanese controlled Roanapur during the second world war. He had sorted out all of the weapons he scrounged from the different safe houses he raided since his time in Roanapur. He kicked back and poured himself a drink of whiskey while staring at a picture of his family smiling softly while drowning out the pains of missing them. Most times he looked at the picture without some kind of hard liquor the flashbacks would come back, which was something he didn't need in this city. Otherwise he would be dead before sunrise. Looking out at the sky he got up and grabbed a few guns before flicking off his duster and pulled that on, once he was ready Frank Castle walked out of his hidden bunker and went to deliver Punishment.

* * *

Upon walking down the street he saw the neon lights and working girls out in full force, hooligans and gangsters in droves looking for a drink or some entertainment. He had heard that there was a strong illicit video market in Roanapur. Basically if it was your fantasy, you could by it on tape or DVD. He had heard some of the material was sick, involving those who couldn't exactly say yes or no since they didn't know about the concept they were about to do. As Frank walked to a bar down the road, several girls offered him their services, but Frank declined and had a slight sorrowful look on them. Almost thinking what their parents would do if they saw their precious daughters working as hookers. He continued his way to the nearest bar: The Yellowflag, which was possibly the calmest bar around. He noticed a few of the Mafia goons hanging around harassing the girls. Castle just kept walking and reached the bar. But he felt something was off so he entered and took a seat at the bar, looking around he saw members of the other miscellaneous gangs glaring at him, he picked out Vietnamese, Croatian, Sicilian, Australian, Norwegian, Slavic and Israeli gangs gripped their guns tighter.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Beer" Frank said .

* * *

Once Frank got his drink he just sat there enjoying it when a Vietnamese gangster came up and leant next to him, Frank looked unimpressed and ignore him, until the gangster went to pull out a weapon, but Frank grabbed it first while plunging a knife into the gangster's hand, he looked at the revolver before firing it into the gangster before pulling out the knife of the gangster's hand and thrusting it into a second's gangster before pulling out his customised black and silver Colt M1911A1s. He quickly went to work opening fire on those who were going for their weapons. Next he grabbed a bottle of Jack and used it as a hammer to knock out a Croatian shattering the glass bottle and covering the place in bourbon before shooting some more of the thugs, switching to his Smith and Wesson Model 500 and unloaded on the thugs, only to duck behind the bulletproof bar to reload and jumped out to unload again. Once he was empty he placed his revolver back in it holster, as he grabbed a discarded machine gun and reloaded it from the ammo belt he carried and sprayed the room with bullets. The casings hitting the ground creating a metallic sound., Once the clip was empty he threw the gun away and withdrew his Colts again and started to use them to take down the rest. Once the last gangster feel Frank went around and picked their pockets

"My bar" the bartender Bao whined before all of the money Frank collected was slammed onto his bar "Then again" Bao muttered as Frank left "But fuck me, the Punisher's here

"What happened here?" Dutch asked walking in

"Frank" Bao said

"He's here?" Dutch asked as Bao just nodded.

* * *

Frank pulled up his collar up to try and guard his face from the torrential rain that had been pouring down in Roanapur since he got there. But it started earlier, not that it mattered this town needed to be cleaned anyway. He felt for a small police revolver he had on him, he side stepped as a Kukri flew past; Frank forgot the gun and went for his knife instead, slicing the knife's tether with his knife allowing the Kukri to fall into his hand. Looking back he saw a Taiwanese woman looking shocked. Frank went for the gun again and aimed it at the woman who stumbled back before scuttling away. Frank shrugged putting away the revolver and the knife. He continued to walk on; he needed to find something and he knew where to look for it. And he was right on the doorsteps. Looking around Frank entered a building, only to find out it was empty; or so he thought because just as he was about to leave he heard the sound of springs above him. Continuing carefully Frank ascended, the chorus of springs now joined by a woman moaning. Frank smirked seeing that someone was getting lucky. Once he got up the stairs, inside he saw the place empty.

"I'll get us a drink okay babe?" someone asked as a man wearing a bad Hawaiian shirt walked out and grabbed some bottled water

"Sure thing Benny-boo" an Indian woman with Blonde hair said, Soon Frank coughed alerting the couple to his presence. The two turned around and looked startled

"FUCK!" 'Benny' said as the woman hid behind him "What are you doing here Frank?" he asked

"I'm looking for someone" Frank said

"Who?"

"Her name's Rebecca" Frank said

"Revy" Benn whispered

* * *

Frank looked behind him as a large fist came flying at him. Frank quickly caught the fist and threw his own fists at Dutch, who dodged it and went in for another strike. But Frank swept the leg tripping Dutch and sent him to the ground. As Frank as about to leave Dutch grabbed the Punisher's ankle and pulled him to the ground, making Frank kiss the floor. Smirking Dutch got up; only for Frank to strike Dutch in the gut making the sailor double over enabling Frank to uppercut him sending him sprawling on the ground. Frank frowned before a bullet whizzed, he turned to see Benny with a gun in his hand. And like a snake Frank snatched the gun out of the nerds hand, who was promptly pulled into a room by the woman and the door locked. While he was distracted Dutch got back on his feet and tackled Frank from behind, which was rewarded by an elbow in the eye to make Dutch let go of Frank. The two were roughed up and panting. Dutch was about to punch Frank, who caught the fist and did a palm strike to the neck muting the giant. Walking over to the gun Frank picked it up and looked up to see a business man standing there. Dutch tried to shout something, only it was too late and Frank flip him over his shoulder and ran out of the building. Rock looked up to see Dutch signalling him to go! Rock scrambled to his feet and went after Frank. Only to be blocked by Revy's gun with the slide facing him, Rock looked over to Revy, who glared at him while shaking her head and walked out of there looking for Frank. They heard the door open violently and slam shut making the crew flinch

"He's fucked" Benny said to which Rock and Dutch agreed as they looked out the window

* * *

The rain hadn't lightened when Frank stepped outside and looked around. He didn't find where Rebecca was, until he heard footsteps behind him, looking around he spotted the person he was looking for; the pair stared each down. The rain dripped off any surface it could cling down, for Frank it was his coat, for Revy it was her guns. She tapped the trigger slowly as if she was timing the rain for her opportune moment to strike. For Frank the rain brought back memories of a time whne he was a guardian. To a time he wished that never existed; he would switch from seeing the gunslinging woman and the abused young teen. He couldn't seem to keep things straight

"Why the fuck are you here?" Revy asked

"Roanapur's had it coming for a while now" Frank said

"So you're here to wipe the rest of the scum away" Revy snarled

"Looks like it" Frank said smirking slightly, all the fire she had then was not gone.

"Fuck off" Revy said

"I can't sorry. There is things I need to do" Frank said

"Then tell me one thing" Revy said as she paused, the rain had soaked her clothes and hang making them cling to her body. Her eyes frew more and more fierce then ever before. Frank was tempted to go for one of his revolvers just in case he needed to defend himself. But suddenly Revy's aggresive stance took on a new form

"Why the fuck were you there on that day?" Revy asked "Why were you at the docks I day I left for Roanapur. And what the fuck did you say to me on that day?"

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and that was the first punisher chapter and I wanted as little dialogue was possibly since there would be more action in this chapter, but also something of a more serious tone since Frank is looking for Revy which I will show you in part 2, hopfully up soonish.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Days of Revenge part 2

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" frank asked

"Why the fuck were you there on that day, the day I left for Roanapur. And what the fuck did you say to me on that day?" Revy shouted

"To see you off and check up on you"

"Why?" Revy asked lowering her gun

"Because I know what happened to you at that precinct, Precinct 27" Frank said shocking Revy

"How?" Revy asked

"I'll tell you" Frank said

* * *

 _ **TEN YEARS AGO!**_

It was early in Franks career; but he had heard about corruption in the police force; particularly around the 27th precinct. When Frank was a cop he felt dirty even walking into that place, but now that he was the Punisher that no longer matter. Because he wasn't walking into a rat's nest as a potential rat; now he was walking in there as the snake ready to eat. But along the way he spotted a member of the precinct talking with a dealer who had a young girl gripped by the arm, the girl looked afraid

"What's going on here?" Frank asked

"Oh hey Frank, just talking" the officer said "She's a runaway"

"No I'm not" the girl said

"Is that so" Frank said as he drew his Beretta M9 and pointed it at the officer

"Come on now Frank, what would Maria say?" the officer panicked

"I'm not sure" Frank said as he fired at the corrupted cop and pointed at the dealer "Let her go Turk"

"Sure thing" the dealer said before pissing off.

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah, yeah I am" the girl said

"What's your name?" Frank asked

"Rachel Cole" she said

"Go on home" Frank said as he walked off.

* * *

Soon he was upon the rat's nest, he could feel the corruption in the air. Keeping his cool he walked in to see the bullpin was busy, but something was off. He saw that three officers drag a drug dealer, he saw the other officers just ignore them. Frank snuck around and entered the room where the officers were. He saw a transaction with videos and drugs.

"Have fun" the dealer said. Frank frowned at this and destroyed the tape and drugs

"What the?" the officers said before the barrel of Frank's gun was pressed into the back on the middle officer's neck "Hey Frank, good to see you" he said

"Shut it Quesada, what are you and Perlmutter up to?" Frank asked

"Just a case for the vice unit" Quesada said

"Funny, last time I check NYPD's vice unit didn't work out of the 27th, so cut the bullshit what are you doing here?" Frank asked

"Alright look, we're just indulging in an odd hobby" Perlmutter said

"Said it Perlmutter" Quesada said

"Look it started with that half Chinese runaway girl" Perlmutter said gaining Frank's attention

"What girl?" Frank said

"A runaway little bitch, one that needed a little lesson" Perlmutter said "So Miller gave it to her" he smirked "And so we soon joined in, and our mate Bendis here has been getting us the goodies, babes and drugs; plus a little visual stimula-" Perlmutter was interrupted by Frank blowing his brains out

"Son of a bitch!" Quesada said as Frank fired on him and Bendis as well. Looking around the room Frank saw an old police issue Winchester Model 1912 Riot gun, buckshot ammo and a few SWAT H&K MP5 submachine guns, so he picked on up and slung over his back with a couple of extra ammo clips. he pulled out his Karambit knife and finally he unzipped his jacket to reveal a white skull on a black t-shirt; the final gift from his son. The shirt that had the Castle family war crest: a white skull his father used in Vietnam, his grandfather used it in WW2. Now he was using it in his war on crime. Frowning he loaded his guns before kicking the doors opened.

* * *

Walking out into the open area and saw several gun wielding cops pointing their weapons at him. But upon seeing Frank's shirt everyone froze; until one cop shouted what everyone was thinking

"FUCK! Frank's the Fucking Punisher!" he shouted only to be shot by Frank's Beretta. It seemed as Time froze

"So who's next?" Frank asked as he reloaded

"Eat lead you" a cop said before Frank pumped him full of buckshot

"Listen up, those of you who are clean, leave. Those of the payroll, let's dance. Maybe you'll get a big fat promotion for taking down the Punisher" Frank said as he watched several policemen and woman leaving the room. The only ones left were dirty cops. And right now a couple of them ran off to get more ammo. While they were running away, one of them thought that he would be a shot in at Frank. The shooter level his revolver at Frank's head; unaware Frank knew what was happening and in a think flash Frank unloaded three rounds from his Beretta into the shooter. This is what cause the chaos, ending with fifteen police dead from the hands of the Punisher, once the bullets stopped flying.

"Any more?" Frank asked looking around as he reloaded.

"Die you prick" the officer said, only to take a round of buckshot from Frank's shotgun

"You first" Frank said leaving the room.

* * *

He went down to the cells, he could hear screaming and shouted

"SHUT THE BITCH UP!" an officer said

"What for?" another asked

"That bastard Frank Castle's here" the first officer said

"So?" a third one asked "he works here doesn't he?"

"Not anymore, now he's the fucking Punisher" the first one said

"What?" the other two said

"Surprise" Frank said walking into the room. "So what do we have here

"Get off of me" the girl said, her jeans and vest were on the floor behind the officers, the rest of her clothes were ripped and bloody. Frank glared at them, the three officer went wide eyed and remember; only a couple of months ago did he lose his family, including his daughter

"Now Frank, be reasonable" the first off said

"Sure thing" Frank said as he fired on the first officer. The second one fumbled for his gun, only for Frank to stab the officer's hand with his knife before shooting the other officer in the foot, which caused him to shout out loud which allowed Frank to shoot the screamer's throat forcing blood to cascade. Turning to the girl Frank just looked and walked off.

"Get out of here" Frank said as the girl gathered up her clothes and fled out of there. Turning to the last remaining office alive "how many?" he asked

"Fuck off" the crooked cop said, only to receive a bullet to the knee "FIVE! They've been five before that girl"

"And the first one?" Frank asked

"Some Chinese America brat we found in Chinatown" the officer said

"Rebecca Lee?" Frank asked

"Yeah her, she hardly put up a fight" the officer chuckled "And boy was it the best tail I ever had" he laughed

"Good to hear" Frank said "Scumbag" he added shooting the officer in the head. Looking around he noticed a camera in the jail area, so he went to where the videos were kept.

* * *

Once he found the security room. Upon sitting down he noticed a video in the VCR. Frank played in and felt an insane rage. On the tape was evidence of the assaults by the cops. Ejecting the tape Frank snarled as he snapped it in two before shooting up the equipment

"Frank, it's me Soap." a voice said

"Martin?" Frank asked

"Yeah, it's me old friend; what's going on?" Soap asked

"Cleaning up the precinct, you?" Frank asked

"Trying to find out what's going on with an old partner of mine" Soap said

"I found out this place abused young female they abducted off the street  
"Rebecca Lee, I know; I just arrested her" Soap said

"What for?" Frank asked

"Patricide" Soap said "She shot her abusive father while using a pillow silencer."

"Mother?' Frank asked

"Found dead two hours ago, drug overdose" Soap said

"Shit, any other relatives?"

"Not that we could find. So she's being sent to foster care. She'll be assigned a social worker" Soap said

"Okay"

* * *

"So That doesn't explain why you were at the dock to see me off to Roanapur" Revy said

"I'm getting to that" Frank said

"Well you get to it faster?" Revy asked

"I'm about to get to that if you didn't interrupt me" Frank said deadpanning

"Revy!" Rock yelled

"Rock you dumbass don't come out here" Revy shouted

"Boyfriend?" Frank asked

"Friend with benefits and low intelligence" Revy snarked

"I see" Frank shrugged

"So that day on the ship; please?" Revy asked

* * *

 _ **NINE YEARS AGO/ONE YEAR LATER**_

It was now a year into Frank's career as the Punisher, he traded his old trench coat and shirt for a more military look with body armour which held the Castle Family battle crest. He also had a partner now: Micro, an old friend of his who started to help him once Micro's son died

"Inside there" Micro said "That's where the Irish Mob and the Sun Yee On Triad is doing business.

"Are you sure I'll find him there?" Frank asked as he loaded his H&K USP Compact Tactical handgun

"Fifth floor, prick's dressed like a rich guy, long scarf" Micro said

"Thanks" Frank said

"No problem. just be careful." Micro said

"Always am" Frank said picking up a bigger weapon

* * *

"So ya see, this is the best we can offer yah" an Irish man said

"I see, so how much?" Chang asked

"This much, besides this city's gotten more fucking dangerous" the Irish said

"How so?" Chang asked smoking

"One man, just one man" the Irish said

"Just one man? What can he do?" Chang asked, but before the Irish man could replied an enforcer cried

"RPG!" Before the wall exploded into dust and pebbles. Next a tethered arrow was shot into the wall

"Oh great, not this jumped up git fucker" the Irish said

"Who?" Chang asked as the Punisher landed and pulled out a pair of brush steel and black MP5Ks with the foregrip removed

"The Punisher, KILL 'EM BOYS!" the Irish shouted out as the sounds of Uzi fire was heard, intermixed as the USP of The Punisher blowing all away

"Shit, who is this guy?" Chang asked again

"A one man war on us" the Irish said peeking over, only to get an up close look of a bullet

"Bai Ji-Shin Chang?" Punisher asked as he deal with the few remaining Irish Mobsters

"What do you want?" Chang asked prepping his guns

"Your niece" Punisher said

"What about her?" Chang asked as bottle of Irish Brandy was slid over with a piece of paper on it

"That's where you'll find her" Punisher said as he left. Chang looked around and couldn't see anything besides carnage and bullet holes, so he slipped the paper in to his coat and the brandy into his stomach.

* * *

Later that day Chang's yacht was in the docks and he was looking out as a young girl was walking up the gangplank. Biu stopped her while he went to see Chang. Looking around bored Rebecca Lee spotted Frank Castle standing there watching.

"Good luck, and I might see you in a few years" Frank said before leaving.

"Are you sure about this Frank?"

"What do you think" Frank said as he strolled off

"This could bite us in the backside" Micro said rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"So you're the reason she's in Roanapur?" Rock asked

"Yep" Frank said

"And you're here because, what you wanted to see me again?"

"Possibly" Frank said walking off "But someone offed Balalaika, and I need to clean up the mess" Frank said

"That is one scary cocksucker" Revy said

"No shit" Rock replied

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that is basically how this version of Revy got to Roanapur, how she and Frank know eachother and what happened to that shit hole, now plot demands that some of the corrupted cops survive, dang it. Anyway so that was The Punisher chapter, I feel this chapter was a bit heavier, so next time we'll have a bit of fun with the chapter.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Poker Face of an Ace of Spades

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Chang asked as Gambit downed a class of Southern Comfort

"That I am, mon ami. Despite its reputation as a city of thugs, there is a beauty to Roanapur no?" Gambit asked

"Can't argue with that" Chang smiled as he drank his own glass of Southern Whiskey.

"But truthfully, you want me to steal something for you right?" Gambit asked "Why else would a man of your reputation be needing the Prince o' thieves?"

"You're sharp, so you interested?" Chang asked

"Depends on what you want me to steal"

"Something that was in Balalaika's possession" Chang said seriously

"Sound like fun" Gambit smirked "So when did ya'll want this done?" he asked making Chang smile.

* * *

Gambit was later on the casino floor admiring all the bunny girls working there, each one with a tray of chips or drinks and walked from table to table. He waved one over and asked for a chip exchange which the girl serving him did gladly, Gambit smoothly slipping a chip down her leotard as a tip

"Get on with it you bitch ass prick" a Cuban said

"Ya'll want me to take ya'lls money faster?" Gambit asked arranging his cards as a girl dressed up in a black bunny suit rubbed his shoulders

"Just play!" the Cuban said

"Okay, read them and weep" Gambit said showing his hand taking the rest of the player's chips

"Cheater" a Brazilian said

"How so?" Gambit asked

"No one can be that good?" The Cuban said

"Madam" Gambit said to the dealer

"Yes?" she said shyly

"Could you shuffle this deck pleas?"

"Sure" the dealer said as dealt five cards

"Ace of Spades, King of Diamonds, Queen of Hearts, Jack of Club and a 10 of Spades" Gambit said. After he did that the dealer turned the cards over to show they were what Gambit said they were in order

"Want to say that I'm not that good?" Gambit asked

"Shut up, I know we're in Chang's place but he wouldn't mind a little big" The Cuban said

"I agree" Gambit said picking up the Ace of Spades and charging it with energy

"Sorry then" Gambit said throwing the card, making it explode and throwing the Cuban back into the Blackjack table before Gambit drew out his telescopic staff and used it to knock the Brazilian out cold. "Next" he said as a Slavic assassin moved in only to have the staff embedded into his gut and slammed into a Thai gangster. Picking up a deck of cards Gambit energised them before smirking "Now we play my next favourite game" he smiled "52 pickup" before throwing the deck up into the air before making them scatter around the casino floor creating explosions as each of the 52 cards dropped to the ground while Gambit took off with the keys to the Cuban's car. It was a 57 Jaguar colour bright yellow. Gambit saw some other cars, most of them high end black gangster cars. So he keyed them all before he took off.

* * *

"LEBEAU! YOU TRASHED MY CASINO" Chang shouted

"Then they shouldn't be picking fights with good old Gambit, know what I be saying, no?" Gambit asked twirling the ace of spades

"Damn Cajun. If you weren't the best thief I would" Chang said

"Would what Chang. You know Gambit's a premium" Gambit said "So there be no other like me"

"okay, okay. But the repairs are coming out of your bill. So down to business" Chang said

"What does ya'll want me to steal" Gambit said

"A file, containing the business documents of Hotel Moscow" Chang said

"That going to be hefty" Gambit said

"I know, especially with a new boss" Chang said "but this has vital information on something I need before it falls into enemy hands"

"Which is where I come into this am I right?" Gambit asked

"Yes, because I believe this has information on all of the gang activities happening in Roanapur, including mine, now I'm willing to be the murderer of Balalaika will be after these documents as well. For one simple reason: targets" Chang said

"Do not worry, for I am Remy Lebeau; Da Prince o' thieves, if Gambit can't steal something then no body be getting it" Gambit said smiling

"Good, you have twenty hours, if I don't have it in my hands tomorrow, you better hope I don't see you again"

"You got it" Gambit said

* * *

That night Gambit went over to the warehouse which held the office where the file was. He looked around and saw no guards, acting quickly he ducked in and out of cover on his way there. He was close to the door to the office when a guard walked out with a smoke in his mouth, frowning he had to go around back. He was able to slip into the back and hide among the crates; the only problem he had at the moment was the fact he's Russian translation skills were non-existent, meaning he couldn't ask where the files were. Of course that was a problem; one easily fixed as je snuck in to the upper part of the warehouse taht was the office. Looking around Gambit found the safe, and with hsi nimble fingers started to turn the tumbler lock with an ear pressed to the safe door to make out the sound of the combination. He could destory the lock; only that was Gambit's last resort since it would alert the guard.

* * *

The last tumbler clicked into place, upon whcih Gambit opened the door and grabbed a manila folder that had a stack of paper two inches thick. Smirking Gambit placed it in his satchel. But he also spotted something else in there. Pulling the object out he recognised it as a sword, manly an kyu gunto sword which was used by the Japanese after the age of the Samurai, mostly by the military. The other thing off about the sword was it was caked in blood.

'Merde!" Gambit swore in French, he quickly placed the sword back in its scabbard and took off. Dodging the patrols and guard, once he was in the clear he looked at the sword.

* * *

So you got it?" Chang asked as Gambit dropped the folder on his desk "Good work

"That not be all" Gambit said

"What do you mean?" Chang asked before Gambit placed the sword on the desk. "What's this?"

"Accord to the report, Balalaika was stabbed no?" Gambit asked "Gambit be think that be that blade that pierce the abdomen of Balalaika" he explained. Panicked Changed unsteathed the sword and looked it with fear and worry

"Son of a bitch, Hotel Moscow found the sword that help in the murder of her death" Chang said awestruck rotating it in his hands "This...this could changed Everything!"

"How so?" Gambit asked

"Because I have a bargaining chip, with SHIELD and Hotel Moscow" Chang smirked

"And that means you just became the big fish no?" Gambit asked

"It does, but it means you've uncovered something that means we can find out who killed her" Chang said. "and for that" Chang said going to the vault he hid and opened it up and got out some money "You've earned double"

"Thank monsieur Chang" Gambit said taking the cash and left.

* * *

"So what did you learn?" a voice asked

"Ah, Cyclops did you not know how creepy it be that you lurk in shadow?" Gambit asked as Cyclops walked out

"Sorry, but we need to know if he's up to anything

"No, but I did find that he has a mutant on staff, a floor girl dressed up as a bunny girl, her costume's a black version" Gambit said

"And her power?" Cyclops asked

"its seems like she has a form of probability manipulation to increase a person's luck; she was testing me. She didn't knwo about my powers"

"Anything abusive from Chang with her?" Cyclops asked

"Underpaid is all, gave her a good tip"

"Alright thanks" Cyclops said

"That's not all but I recovered the sword" Gambit said

"What sword?" Cyclops asked

"The sword that stabbed Balalaika" Gambit said

"Does Chang have it now?" Cyclops asked

"He does" Gambit said

"Okay, go find Logan and tell him what you discovered" Cyclops said

"Sure thing" Gambit smiled and walked off.

* * *

"So what did you find?"

"A luck based mutant, a file on all of Roanapur's crime and the sword that killed Balalaika" Gambit said

"Are you sure its Balalaika's blood?" Logan asked

"Come again?" Gambit asked

"It could be fake blood, or some kind of other blood?" Logan asked

"I didn't have time to examine it" Gambit said

"Good point, so what are you going to do now?" Logan asked

"I've got something else to do" Gambit said

* * *

"I'm looking of Benny of the Lagoon company" Gambit said

"that's me" Benny said "and you must be Gambit"

"That I am" Gambit said sitting down

"So I heard you pulled off a robbery against Hotel Moscow" Benny said

"That I did" Gambit said "And with it came a sword, an old Kyu gunto sword caked in blood"

"Yeah, we received it from Chang an hour ago. What about it?" Benny asked

"Did you test the blood?" Gambit asked

"No, SHIELD asked us for anything we find. Same with Castle" Benny said

"So when you get the results?" Gambit asked

"We're not, you want them you're going to have to steal them" Benny said

"Very well, enjoy your drink" Gambit said throwing a 50 on the bar and walked off. "With Romanov, those results are not going to be easy" Gambit said looking at the rain "And its still raining, has been since Balalaika died. While others hate the rain, It reminds Remy of home, back in the Bayou" he said strolling through it.

* * *

"Thought you might show up" Black Widow said as Gambit walked over to the checkpoint. "Never thought you would be ballsy enough to try and steal from SHIELD"

"I just need some information" Gambit said

"The blood had no DNA in it like the second source at the site of the initial attack. But a bit of Balalaika's blood was on the blade; close to the handle

"I see, anything else you want to be telling me" Gambit said glaringh

"No, we don't if its a mutant or not, but if Cyclops is here then pray its not a mutant, otherwise he could start a war here between the crime lords and the mutants here" Black Widow said

"Now you don't be thinking he going to do that do you?" Gambit asked

"I have no clue"

"Neither do I" Gambit said

* * *

 **G'day guys sorry if this is late, I was distracted...What RWBY Grimm Eclipse just got released and I was tackling the final boss (not easy btw) so after the heavier Punisher chapter I thought a fun Gambit chapter was in order including a relatively easy heist and an important piece of evidence, but how does it fit in? tune in to find out**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Moondance

Cyclops watched as Gambit wandered off and looked back into Chang's casino. He pulled the collar of his coat closer to him as he switched out his ruby quartz aviator sunglasses for a yellow visor with a strip of ruby quartz in it before walking into the bar. Once he was in everything froze, including Chang

"Well this is new" Chang said "Hello Cyclops is it, and what brings the leader of the X-Men to Roanapur"

"Mutants" Cyclops said "Such as the one working in the club, upon hearing this Chang choked

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, a mutant works here! Who?" Chang asked as the black costumed bunny girl who was with Gambit earlier walked over to an empty section of floor and raised her hand "Bunny?" Chang asked

"Yes sir" the girl said

"She has probability manipulation" Cyclops said

"I see" Chang said

"And I believe that this murderer everyone's hunting could be a mutant" Cyclops added

"Well, shall we discuss elsewhere?" Chang asked

* * *

"So you're looking for the Mutants of Roanapur am I correct?" Chang asked

"Yes, I'm just here to make sure they're safe" Cyclops said

"Then why did you bring him?" Chang asked

"Who?" Cyclops asked

"Wolverine" Chang said "We've heard of his reputation from our sister city Madripoor" Chang said

"He is a bit savage" Cyclops muttered

"Bit? He's a wild mutant with a healing factor and a berserker fury" Chang said

"Now back to the matter at hand, The mutant in your casino" Cyclops said

"Bunny?" Chang asked

"Yes sir?" Bunny asked in a sweet and delicate voice

"Why didn't you tell me you were a mutant?" Chang asked concerned

"I-I-I, thought you would treat me as a freak" Bunny said

"I won't never do that" Chang said

'Really sir?" Bunny asked excited

"Yes, I knew about the mutant citizens of Roanapur, sadly Balalaika did as well, so I need Gambit to steal these files, which contains all the information about Roanapur's criminal activities and the mutants of Roanapur, I looked through it and I didn't find Bunny's name in it" Chang stated

"I'm fairly new, I arrived the day before Balalaika's death" Bunny said "I see, but it may make me seem suspicious"

"I see" Cyclops said looking at Chang

"I'll make sure she's safe; but you should head for the mutant community and make sure they're safe" Chang stated

"Okay" Cyclops said leaving

"By the way, nice jacket" Chang said

"Thanks" Cyclops muttered

* * *

Cyclops arrived in the mutant community area and looked around, no one was out and about thanks to the pouring rain. Cyclops paused for a minute and looked up

"This rain is weird, it's like the sky is actually grieving for Balalaika" he said

"No kidding" Logan said

"Logan, where have you been?" Cyclops asked

"The flag, getting a drink" Logan said

"We have more important issues than you trying to kill you liver Logan" Cyclops said

"So what?" Logan asked

"Did you forget that we may have a mutant murderer?" Cyclops asked

"Yeah I do, but why would someone trying to hide kill one of the biggest bosses in the city?" Logan asked

"Because she was planning on using them as soldiers in her war" Cyclops stated

"I see, but Balalaika left them alone for some reason" Logan said trying to light a cigar, once the match went out he lifted an eyebrow. Cyclops sighed and used his visor to ignite the cigar. "Thanks" Logan said puffing out a massive cloud of dark smoke "Ah, got to love a cigar in the rain"

"It's disgusting, I don't know you smoke those you'll...never mind"

"I've had about fifteen" Logan admitted

"What?" Cyclops asked shocked

"fifteen tumours healed since I started smoking. Pain in the ass to heal" Logan said

"I see, anyway I'm going to head into the town some more" Cyclops said

"Fine by me" Logan said looking up at the sky and exhaled some smoke "Well it's a marvellous night for a moondance" he sang making Cyclops stop

* * *

"Jean" Cyclops said as the rain pour down as the song Logan mention played in his head. What was once a song of joy and love became a bitter memory of what he had lost. Looking up with saw the one he had lost, standing there in the rain smiling while holding her hand out and invited him to dance. Instead of taking her hand and he just stood there as Jean faded from the street. He hated how he felt about what happened to Jean up there on the moon because of the Shi'ar and that Kree weapon. But part of his mind argued that it wasn't their fault but Jean's sacrifice to save the universe for her inner darkness

"HEY!" a voice shouted "You're Cyclops aren't you?" a rotund mutant said

"Who are you?" Cyclops asked about to go for his visor

"Barrister Leroy Ironwood II but most people call me Boulder" he said

"Why's that?" Cyclops asked

"Because I can become a boulder, it's my mutant powers" Boulder said

"Is everything okay here?" Cyclops queried

"Sort of" Boulder said

"What do you mean?" Cyclops asked

"One of our community members discovered that balalaika was aiming for a Mutant army so she was going to come here and recruit us for her personal war on Roanapur" Boulder explained

"And the murderer, was it one of yours?" Cyclops asked

"He was a new guys, he'd been here barely a month before he up and left" Boulder said

"Did he give you his name?" Cyclops asked

"No, he didn't; he told us to call him Ryan" Boulder stated

"Why Ryan?" Cyclops said

"Don't know, and he wore a deep hood so I didn't see his face" Boulder said

"Thank you" Cyclops said walking away

"He did leave something behind" Boulder said

"What?" Cyclops said

"This" Boulder said handing the object to Cyclops, which made the X-Men leader confused.

* * *

"So find anything?" Logan asked as he, Gambit and Cyclops met up at the Yellowflag

"The murderer is a mutant" Cyclops said sadly rubbing his closed eyes before switching out for his Aviator sunglasses

"That is disheartening" Gambit said sculling a beer.

"That's enough Cajun" Logan said

"So we find out that a mutant killed Balalaika because she was about to recruit the mutants into an army to fight a war against the Columbians, the Mafia and the Triads." Cyclops said

"Conscript's more like it" Logan said "Force recruitment

"So they hired an assassin who was a part of their community for a little over a month to kill her" Gambit said

"And he had to be skilled to go up against Balalaika, who had both Olympic and Special Forces training; not to mention she was a vicious bitch" Logan said dragging on his cigar. "the kind of bitch Victor wouldn't mind taking the bed for a good fuck"

"Don't be crude Logan" Cyclops said

"Whatever Slim" Logan exhaled the smoke from his cigar "The point is that we have a murder who's going after the Russians"

"And soon could be going after Chang" Gambit said

"So what should we do?" Cyclops asked

"Let things play out, it's not our world" Logan said

"We have to try and save the Mutants" Cyclops said

"Forget it Scott, Logan's made up his mind" Gambit said before an explosion was heard

"That was at the mutant community" Cyclops said running off

"Good, time for me to do my thing now that boy scout and Cajun are preoccupied" Logan said finishing his drink and leaving the bar.

* * *

Cyclops was rushing through the sunken rainy streets with gambit following behind him

"We have to catch up to the murderer" Cyclops said as he fired an optic blast out knocking down several thugs and jumped over them. Looking behind them Gambit threw a powered up card and watched until it exploded sending debris and water everywhere. The mutants silently nodded and went their own ways. Cyclops frowned as he saw the Triad and Hotel Moscow. The two teams were staring each other down

"What's going on?" Cyclops asked

"That's what I would like to know" Bucky said

"Same here" Chang growled

"Who set that bomb off?" Cyclops said

"It wasn't us" the bosses said

"So who was it?" Cyclops asked "because Gambit was with me"

"The murderer?" Chang asked

"Couldn't be, we've had him located at a dive bar" Bucky said

"So who did this?" Cyclops said

"We're sending in men to find out" Bucky said. Cyclops scoffed before running in there

"WAIT!" Chang shouted

"Crazy fool" Bucky said

* * *

Cyclops was walking amongst the burning wreckage looking for any sign of what happened

"Maybe, just maybe Logan's right and I should have stayed out of this" Cyclops said as he pulled his coat close so he could walk through the flames. The smoke was so thick that he could see. The red and orange of the flames illuminated the still falling rain; lessening its effect over time while making it more and bearable to walk around trying to find what he needed to find. Cyclops was more than concerned when he kicked something. Picking it up Cyclops found out it was a harmonica. Closing his eyes the song that Logan mentioned play in his head

"With the stars up above in your eyes" Cyclops sang before playing Moondance on the harmonica, the saddening and soothing melody of the harmonica was something he would never forget, playing a slow song in the middle of a fire that could wipe out his fellow mutants

"Can I have one more moondance with you my love?" a female asked making Cyclops freeze, looking behind

"Jean?" Cyclops asked running over to her and was about to touch her hands when she faded from sound "I guess not"

"Everything okay?" Chang asked walking up to him

"NO, this place. This scene its reminding me of someone I lost a long time ago" Cyclops said

"Who?" Chang asked

"My fiancé" Cyclops said

"I'm sorry to hear that" Chang said as the last lingering flames went out. "We should be heading back"

"Yeah" Cyclops said looking around

"It isn't good to keep hopes high here in Roanapur" Chang said

"Why not?" Cyclops asked

"Because those that do, die quicker than those who have lost it" Chang said

"I'm sensing a but in there somewhere" Cyclops said

"So far there is one man I know of, who still clings to hope, who still walks in Roanapur's twilight" Chang said

"Who's that?" Cyclops asked

"He's name is Rokuro Okajima" Chang said "But we call him Rock"

* * *

 **G'Day Guys Grizz here and wow that was dialogue heavy and emotionally confused. Yeah the stuff with Jean in it wasn't planned out until I wrote them since I want to use Jean for a later fic in this series. In fact Cyclops was suppose to be a bit rougher but that change as well. So this is probably the most changed chapter in the fic so far, which could have been a bit better**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Sound of Silence

Rock looked out the window, seeing the empty streets thanks to the rain that was blasting down, he sighed once again before going over to the fridge and grabbing a beer

"What's the matter Rock?" Revy asked turning the page in the magazine she was reading, the page facing Rock feature a woman in a risqué position and wearing very little

"Just the rain, it hasn't let up" Rock said

"I know what you mean, plus we haven't had a job in a while" Revy said while reading, pausing for the moment "Hey Rock, how long have you been seven months now?"

"Yeah, which means we've been together for about four or five"

"Secretly" Revy said

"Yeah" Rock said as he handed her a beer "Was is all true, what Frank said?" he asked

"Yeah" Revy said gulping down the beer which foamed when she opened it "Unfortunately, that was my fucking shitty childhood"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Rock said

"Trust me, it was better than what was said" Revy said laying back on the couch

"Come on its late

* * *

"Hey Benny?" Dutch asked

"Yeah" Benny replied

"What exactly were you doing when Castle walked in here?"

"Spending time with Jane" Benny said

"Of course you were" Dutch sighed

"So what's our next move?" Benny asked before an explosion was heard

"And so the war begins" Dutch said "Only question is, who's side are we going to be asked to join"

"I hear you, Chang and the new boss of Hotel Moscow will probably start shooting up the place soon"

"Which is the last thing we need right now, especially with that murderer around" Dutch said

"Hold on as second" Benny said

"What?" Dutch asked

"Rock made a delivery yesterday, and it was an unknown one, so I'm guessing" Benny said leaving it open for Dutch

"You think Rock delivered a package to the murderer?" Dutch asked shocked

"Possibly" Benny said

"Shit, and he probably didn't get a good look at the guy's face" Dutch said

"At least we know where he is" Benny said going for the job book

"Good idea, look up where he is and we'll give him a little visit" Dutch said tensing his fist

"So where is Rock?" Benny asked

* * *

Rock walked into Revy's apartment while removing the coat he wore to protect himself from the rain. He placed it on a wall hook and took his shoe off which he placed next to Revy's boots. He looked around to see the mess that was Revy's living space, including beer cans and bullet casings on the floor, magazines stacked near a desk which held her various rifles and stuff. Rock shook his head as he saw one of her bras on its regular place, namely a barrel of a rifle

"Revy, don't you clean this place?" Rock asked

"Not really" Revy said "Besides it's just me" she said walking out with a towel around her shoulders as she dried her hair, while wearing her wet clothes that were clinging her form, giving Rock a better look at her figure "Quit staring Romeo"

"Sorry" Rock mumbled.

* * *

"It's okay Rocky boy, I know you can't resist me" Revy said as she and Rock started kissing while Rock's hands went to her belt. He pulled back and looked to into her eyes before receiving a nod; allowing him to undo her belt enabling her pants to slide down while she removed Rock's shirt and tie gracefully running her fingers over his developing muscles before the pair tumbled onto the bed softly making out. Only stopping for Revy to remove her top and Rock to dispose of his pants; upon becoming completely naked the pair went back to their passionate activity. Rock trailing kisses for her mouth to her shoulders and down her breasts, stopping to stroke them while Revy cupped his face and brought it back to her lips before Rock carefully manoeuvred between her legs and opened them a bit as Revy clung to him tightly, this part of their love life always brought back dark memories while he softly entered her, stopping to stroke her hip and back as he whispered soft encouraging words, when she was ready she let go and lowered herself onto the bed, hoisting a leg over his shoulder as he moved back and forth gripping her hip to steady himself. Revy couldn't help by whimper and moan in pleasure as her lover performed the act on her. She could feel the dark memories disappearing for her mind, being filled with the feeling of love and happiness that Rock was giving to her

"Rock" she whimpered

"I know" he said softly rubbing her outer thigh before increasing his speed as he finished off, allowing the pair to enter a realm of bliss and pleasure. After that Rock crashed into her, wrapping his arms around her, next thing he knew she had flipped them over being on top, smirking she sat on his lap bouncing a bit as he fondled her for a second round since teh two were still riding their previous bliss; pulling her up to her, the pair just passionately kiss while holding each other in that position was the moon illuminated the room in the silvery blue light it gave off.

"I love you" Revy whispered as he just held her

"Me too, I love you" Rock said as he kissed her again.

* * *

After a while, the pair laid uncovered as the short burst of moonlight that came from the clouds disappeared, smoke and embers being the only company

"So you think this really changes things?" Revy asked as Rock placed a hand over her shoulder

"I guess" Rock shrugged inhaling some smoke before exhaling "What about you?"

"Well, outside of combat this is the best I've felt in awhile; it almost made me forget about that time" Revy shyly said

"Hey don't acting all shy on me now" Rock said

"Shut up" Revy growled as she cuddled up to Rock and looked out the window "Fucking Rain, but you got to give it something

"What's that?" Rock asked

"It drowns out the sounds of this shitty place" Revy said "And it's a bit soothing"

"I couldn't agree more" Rock said as he laid back and entered a sweet slumber.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Chang asked

"What I personally think is that this whole situation is fucked up and I prefer to be nothing more than out on my boat doing a bit of fishing, only I'm not! I'm dry docked and the fish aren't biting" Dutch explained

"I'm sorry you feel that way"

"But its important" Cyclops said

"Who's the dick?"

"Cute, pick that up from Logan did you?" Cyclops asked

"Whatever" Dutch said

"So anyway, I wan't this delivered to Hotel Moscow" Chang said handing the sword Gambit recovered to Dutch

"Is this what the hell I think it is" Dutch said

"It is, one of my men recovered it for Chang here" Cyclops said

"So why give it to Hotel Moscow?" Dutch asked

"A peace offering of sort, and to signify a truce until the murderer is caught"

"What about the others?" Dutch asked

"They won't be a problem" Chang said leaning forward

"You got it" Dutch said Cyclops handed him the sword and Chang gave him the payment. After that the pair looked at each other.

* * *

Rock and Revy finally walked into the offices

"Morning Dutch" Rvey said

"Rock, Revy; get some last night?" Dutch asked

"You could say that" the two blushed

"Either way, we've got a delivery"

"To who?" Revy asked

"Hotel Moscow" Dutch

"Are you fucking NUTS!" Revy said

"Chang's orders, so if you want to bitch about it, take it up with him" Dutch state

"Come on Revy, let's get this over and done with" Rock said

"I hear that" Revy said as the pair left

* * *

"Hey Boris, got something for ya" Revy said

"What is this?" Boris asked

"The weapon Balalaika was killed with, a kyu gunto; a Japanese military sword" Rock said

"And Chang's giving this to us because?" Bucky asked as he downed some vodka.

"A peace offering" Revy said

"No need to be nervous Two Hands, I won't bite...much; and you must Rokuro 'Rock' Okajima. it is a pleasure to meet you and be assured that I will have you called upon to do work for me okay?" he aksed

"Yes sir" Rock stuttered

"Relax, it will mostly be translating and delivery jobs; simple jobs" Bucky said as he poured some vodka for the pair and gestured to the seats in front of him "Now I want to talk about this sword" Bucky said

"What about it?" Rock asked

"It was used by your grandfather Hazama Okajima during WW2" Bucky said

"Wait you were there?" Revy asked

"Yes, in fact I was there when I fought at Iwa Jima" Bucky said

"What, but that was

"Fifty years ago, before the Russians froze my ass" he said "And that is how I came to know Balalaika; I was basically their attempt at a Super Soldier. They gave me this arm" he said showing his cybernetic arm. "And it wasn't until I met up with Capt again did I stop being their puppet"

"Capt, as in Captain America?" Revy asked

"One in the same, plus he was my CO" Bucky said smirking. "Now let's drink to health, money and love" he cheered and slammed the vanilla vodka down this throat

"Kampai" Rock said.

* * *

Outside Hotel Moscow's main base was the mysterious man who obtained an order from the Lagoon company. He frowned before pulling his hood over his face more to cover it for the rain and walked off.

"I need to get in there and see if it's still in there, plus the fact they have the phoney sword, the real one I still have" he said looking down at a blade in his hand, Now the final pieces of my plan are coming together. But first I need to pick something up from Chang shortly. So how do I get in to his tower like palace. And I think I may know who has the answers; because I feel like I really, really need a drink rather badly" he said walking off towards the Yellowflag bar.

* * *

"Thanks for the drink but we have to get back to the shop" Revy said

"Very well, but be safe okay" Buck said

"We will" Rock said

"And Rokuro, keep an eye on that one because she is a keeper for you" Bucky smirked making Rock blush

"Um yes sir" Rock said leabving making Bucky laughed.

"Inyteresting pair no?" Boris asked

"Quite interesting, interesting indeed" Bucky smiled.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and sorry this was a bit late, the weekend was busy for me and that made me delay it a couple of days so I could write it up a bit better, anyway I tried to make the lemon between Revy and Rock a bit romantic; not sure I succeeded; leave my a review or a PM on how I did, so next chapte will be Wolverine's chapter finally! And then it will be the murderer's chapter**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Feels like a monster

"I don't know how Storm puts up with this shit" Logan said swigging his beer as he walked the street, the rain ebbed and flowed with different intensities, currently set to hard downpour, the neon lights illuminated the rain, the scent of blood, shit, gunpowder and metal was swept away by the scent of the rain, making it impossible to track any scent, including the one he was tracking, the one who murdered Balalaika; he managed to track down where the murderer was leaving, but upon destroying the lock with his claws. The room stank of stale beer, piss, old Mexican and Chinese food, blood and other things that Logan didn't want to think about while he was in that room. He walked through the room moving the bottles with his feet creating soft clinking.

"So what am I looking for here, too bad it stinks like a sewer" he said walking out into the open air and lit a cigar sucking down the noxious fumes before exhaling it.

* * *

The next stop Logan stopped at was the bridge

"What do you think Romanov?" Logan asked as the super spy walked up while Logan was using his enhanced senses to try and locate who was behind the recent events. Looking to The Black Widow he noticed her frowning

"I think I will need a major spa treatment on Tony after this, it majorly messed up, the rain watched a large collection of evidence away which we can't recover from

"Yeah, the rain's scent is overpowering the scent of the murderer" Logan said

"You've been tracking him?" Black Widow asked

"Yeah, Scott thinks he's a mutant or something like, meaning it would be bad for our business" Logan said

"Yeah mutant's a bad business in our jobs. Luckily we have you X-Men and the Avengers" Black Widow said

"Yeah, now I have to make a visit to Hotel Moscow"

"Are you nuts?" Black Widow

* * *

"I didn't think you would be this nuts Logan, to simply storm into my business" Bucky said

"Shut it short round, Capt's not her to protect you now" Logan said

"From what?" Bucky asked

"Me!" Logan smirked popping his claws.

"Adamantium right?" Bucky asked

"Yeah" Logan smirked "So it will hurt when I stab you with them" he said before smelling the air "Too bad it will be later; we have company" Logan said

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked going for his gun

"A whole bunch of guys smelling like pasta and Italian sausages" Logan said

"The Italian Mafia. Looks like he didn't accept my warnings" Bucky said "Looking for a fight?"

"You know it" Logan said as he jumped out of the window

* * *

A dozen of Verrochio's men were outside the main base of Hotel Moscow, they loaded up various weapons such as machine guns, RPGS and grenade launchers. What they didn't know was that Logan had changed into his costume and became Wolverine, crouching down low he then leap from the roof and impaled two guards through the head, only to turn around and slice the stomach of a third. One of them was smart enough to run while the other eight opened fired. But Wolverine had his claws guard from the bullets; once they stopped firing they saw Wolverine's regenerative powers kick in. Growling he looked up, his teeth were bared and his skin started to turn red.

"Wrong fucking move" Wolverine said as he rushed up to two of them and quicker than anyone could comprehend was sliced up badly. Next Wolverine head-butted one of the thugs breaking his teeth from the hard metal coating around his own skull. "Had enough yet?" he asked as those left just reloaded and aim. Smirking Wolverine cut the guns to piece before stabbing each of them making blood spray everywhere. Finally after ten minutes Logan removed the cowl from his face and exhaled. Reaching into a back pouch he pulled out a cigar and lit it with a match before throwing it away and sucking down the noxious smoke to calm him down

"They are stronger things to mellow you out Logan" Bucky said walking out

"Doesn't affect me as much as the other things I can use" Logan said

"So where to next?" Bucky asked as Logan walked away

* * *

"Well, Well, Well Logan, why would you call into my shop?" Chang asked

"Felt like a change of location, and you're the nearest. Plus I needed out of the rain" Logan said

"Should I be nervous?" Chang asked

"Depends" Logan said

"On what?" Chang asked

"If you had something to do with the situation" Logan said

"You think I would want this to happen and upset the delicate balance here in Roanapur?"

"Why not, it worked in Madripoor" Logan said

"Well this is not Madripoor, this is Roanapur" Chang said "Which means everything that happens here affects not just the citizens, but those who work on this island

"Boo hoo sob stories don't work on me, and why are you concerned about the average citizen?"

"How else am I suppose to make a living?" Chang said "I can't do that if there are no people"

"Smart argument" Logan said as he smelt something strong in the air, something that was clashing with the rain's scent. He needed to find out what it was, he figured it could be a type of food, mostly curries and spicy food for the neighbouring areas; which made sense since he was in Thailand. "I'll take my leave"

"Good" Chang said 'that guys is bad news when he's around me' the gangster thought.

* * *

Logan was following the smell to downtown and looked around, he was getting the smells of all the street vendors food carts who were braving the raining. Looking about he was trying to pick up that particular scent again, but he couldn't. In fact his senses were being overrun by the location

"Hey" a deep baritone voice said

"What?" Logan snarl turning to see the head of the Lagoon company Dutch

"You right?" he asked

"Yeah, just tracking something" Logan said

"The murderer?" Dutch asked

"Yeah I am, what about you?" Logan asked

"Just out for a stroll" Dutch stated

"Good to know, tell me is it always like this?" Logan asked

"No, I've never seen it this busy before. Usually it's quiet when the rain is here" Dutch explained  
"So what's made it like this?" Logan asked

"I have no clue, so what do you think it is?" Dutch asked

"Something about this murderer has spooked people, made the gangs more active. Which is why the vendors are out" Logan said "But thanks to the rain and food I've lost track of them"

"Which is a not a good thing" Dutch stated

"No" Logan said walking away.

* * *

The murderer frowned as he saw Logan and Dutch meaning he was not exactly happy

"Fuck, not that bloody bloodhound, he's going to find me whether or not its pissing down with rain or overwhelmed by spices in the air. I have to move my plans forwards a bit" he said heading back to his dwelling with a backpack full of odds and ends. Mostly weapons and ammunitions. He quietly slipped in and looked around "Shit, that bastard was here as well, and whoa does he smell like a wet dog, and that shit is going to need some heavy air freshener when I'm done" he snarled as he opened a window and went over to a table and loaded bullets into a series of clips. "Soon war is going to explode and I doubt that Wolverine is going to be able to heal form that" he laughed as he finally looked at all of the ammo and guns he gathered. Standing there he nodded before pulling out a steak knife and throwing it at a picture of Chang. The knife hit the picture in between the eyes and wobbled for a bit before stopping

"Bullseye, b-b-b-b-bitch" he said smirking viciously.

* * *

"so tell me, what is going to go down here" Logan said as he caught up with a cartel member, slamming him into the wall and pinning him there with his claws. "And you're going to tell me what I want to know right now, otherwise you'll lose the ability to have children, understand?"

"I don't know what you are asking about" he said in Columbian

"ENGLISH!" Logan roared as he stabbed the wall

"I do no know about what you talk about" the cartel said in broken English.

"Shit, alright, get lost and don't let me catch you again!" Logan snapped as he pulled out his cigar and looked up to the sky, finally seeing it clear up and saw the stars glitter above, indicating that it was early night. "About damn time" he said lighting the cigar and breathing it in, taking his time to take in the sweet air with his enhanced senses; and now that the rain was clearing he could take in the smells more; not that it help because of the lingering remnants of the rain, but he could smell more and he frowned as he walked to the main street.

* * *

"Come on, come on, where are you dick?" Logan asked as he rushed down the streets, the curries and street foods giving him a bit of trouble, but now the perfume of the night walkers made it harder, but not as hard as the rain. Growling he paused outside a Yiros shop and rested against the wall outside and smoked. He looked up at the night sky and sighed, suddenly a word drifted into his ears

"Chimichanga, get your chimichanga"

"Chimi...chan...ga?" Logan asked as he started to put the pieces he had together, the blood with no DNA, the two types of bullets, the curved blades, the multiple assailants, the way Balalaika was killed. It now made since

"Logan, enjoying the food?" Scott asked walking to him

"Son of a bitch"

"Well, don't mind me" Scott said

"Not you!" Logan said "I figured it out, I know who killed Balalaika"

"What how?" Scott said

"Why didn't I see before, why?" Logan growled

"Who is it Logan, I need to know who it is" Scott said  
"All you need to know is that Chang's in trouble! Alert the Cajun, Black Widow and Castel NOW!" Logan roared running off.

"What's gotten into him?" Scott asked

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and yes Logan knows who the murderer is, and you'll have to wait for me to reveal it, but can you figure out who it is by going back and reading the rest of the fic and put together the clues? I hope so because the last proper chapter will be fun**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Red Faction

Chang was pouring himself a drink while looking out the window at the glitter star on teh ground and in the sky when a guard walked up to him, Chang had doubled his security since the attack on Hotel Moscow.

"All's quiet sir" the guard said

"Good, that's good. Quiet is good, in fact I prefer quiet" Chang said, only for the peace to be literally shatter as someone came in through the window

"BANZAI!" the figure said

"What the fuck?" Chang said covering himself from the glass

"Ni Hao Chow Yun Fat! Guess who" the figure said as Chang pulled out his Beretta 76 and AMT Hardballer and aimed at the guy who just leapt into his house

"Who the fuck are you?" Chang said

"Who am I, **who** am **I?!** I'll tell you who I am the Merc with a mouth, the crimson comedian, the regenerating degenerate, the one and the only" the figure said

"Fuck" Chang said realising who this guy was

"DEADPOOL!" he said

"What are you doing here Deadpool?" Chang asked

"It's a secret, one that you won't find out since you'll be breathing through a hole between your eyes, and I might also give you a second asshole" Deadpool said

* * *

Chang and his men started to fire while they backed down a corridor away from deadpool. He was opening fire with a pair of Desert Eagles, hitting two guards with the opening shots

"Crap" Chang said "He's good" he looked around the corner and didn't see the mercenary

"Why thank you" Deadpool said as he was about to execute Chang, only to have the gun deflected and shot the wall "Well, hard way it is; so you want to tell where it is?"

"Where what is?" Chang asked

"Fry face gave you a big steel casket right?" Deadpool said

"What about it?" Chang asked trying to stall

"Where the fuck is it?" Deadpool asked

"The docks, I hid it at the dock, Warehouse 6-16" Chang said

"Thanks" Deadpool said leaving

'Fuck me' Chang whispered

* * *

Soon Deadpool was down at the dock and looked around

"Mafia, Cartel, Hotel Msocow and the Triads, all that's missing is SHIELD" Deadpool said as he climbed up behind a guard who had a massive gun

"What the?" The guard said as Deadpool killed him and stole his gun. He looked at the gun and then to his left

"Ooh you know what dear readers I feel like a little song is coming on, and one I can't help but sing!" Deadpool said before jumping down and loaded the gun spooking the gangsters gathered "I have a big gun, I took it from my lord" Deadpool started to sing opening fire with the massive gun blasting away anything in his sight, turning fully armed men into mince meat "Sick with justice, I just want to feel you" he said grabbing the chest of a female assassin before booting her in the gut. Letting go of his massive gun he ran up the wall and pulled out his sword before kicking off the wall and hold his arms out as if they were wings. "I'm you angel, only on ring away" Deadpool continued as he landed and slashed two cartel members from behind "Only one ring away" Deadpool continued singing as he picked up a shotgun and unloaded a few round "You make me violate you no matter who you are!" he sang

"Who is this freak?" a Mafia soldier said

"Its all up to you, no one lives forever" Deadpool sang as he killed the Mafia soldier and a few other. Deadpool went wide eyed as a jet of flames came towards him, thinking quickly he pulled a member of Hotel Moscow into the path of the flames creating a shield for him. "Been burn in hell" he continued discarding the charred corpse and shooting the fuel tanks for the flamethrower ignite the user "By all those pigs out there" Deadpool sang as the Triad and Hotel Moscow members opened fire with AK74s and H&K G3A3 rifles. Several dozen bullets hit Deadpool, once they stopped to reload Deadpool sprung up pulling out an H&K UMP45 SMG and fired at them "It's always been hell" Deadpool continued to sing as he leapt up and drew his Desert Eagle "From when I was born" he sang as he fired killing three of them with one shot "They make me violate, No matter who you are!" landing he ran up to a pair of Hotel Moscow he pulled out a second Desert Eagle and fired into the left member's knee "Get down on your knees" before turning to the next guard and sliced the head off "Get a good head on your shoulders, It's for you guys" Deadpool continued to sing before kicking in the guts

"Who the fuck is this guy?" a Cartel member said

"Crap, Its Deadpool" A Mafioso said a second before Deadpool removed half his arm and grabbed the sawn off shotgun that was in it.

"Do what you think, Give it with dedication" Deadpool popped up and used the sawn off shotgun killing them "I'll put you out of your misery" Deadpool sang as he dumped the shotgun drawing his blade again "You made a mess, for crap's sake this rotten world, shit out of luck" he added to the sword as he ran through everyone there slicing and dicing them, until he saw an RPG "Go with my vision, Light up the fire" Deadpool dodged the RPG and shot the shooter before coming to warehouse 6-16 "Right on the power" he sang cutting the lock to the warehouse "Weapon I have it all" Deadpool concluded the song as he entered and opened the crate he was looking. Prying the lid open with his sword and saw what was inside it "Bai J-Shin Chang; you majorly fucked up" Deadpool said as he picked up a bunch of explicit magazine.

* * *

"Dutch!" Chang shouted entering the office of the Lagoon company

"You alright?" Revy asked helping her uncle

"No, I'm not I was targeted and now I'm pretty sure a quarter of my men are dead" Chang panted as Revy handed him a glass of rum

"What happened?" Dutch asked

"The murderer, the guy who killed Balalaika" Chang said

"Who is it?" Rock asked

"Wade...he's Wade Fucking Wilson"

"Shit, I thought that dude was dead" Dutch said

"Who's Wade?" Revy asked

"A mercenary who's supposed to be dead" Chang said "He disappeared ages ago, in fact he was one of the best in Roanapur before he disappeared" the Triad boss explained

"Hey Chang?" Rock asked

"What is it Rock?" Chang asked sipping the rum

"Was Wade wearing a red and black suit?" Rock asked

"Yes he was why?" Chang responded

"Because he's flipping me the bird while pointing an RPG at us" Rock stated

"RUN!" Revy shouted as they got to their feet as the room blew up

* * *

"SHIT!" Rock said "He's a madman!" he exclaimed as the group for it

"I'm also a madman with some impressive hear, by the way would you hold this for me, thanks" Deadpool said tossing Rock a bomb, "Bye now"

"Wait...CRAP!" Rock said throwing the bomb away just as it exploded throwing the group forward

"Okay chuckles" Revy snarled opening fire on Deadpool scoring nothing but hits. Deadpool fell over just as the final bullet was fired. "Now that's dealt with" turning away and stuck a finger through a bullet hole in his wrist

"SON OF A BITCH!" he shouted

"WHAT THE FUCK!": Revy shouted

"What party of hea-ling fac-tor don't you get?" Deadpool said

"Wait" Rock said

"He's a mutant?" Dutch asked

"Mu-Tate! But basically yeah I'm a mutant" Deadpool said as somethin hit his foot "Huh?" he asked as the cylinder exploded releasing a cloud smoke

"Tear gas!" Dutch shouted

* * *

"Get him" Black widow said as she and the SHIELD team she was with showed up equipped with MP5s and M4A1 Carbines to arrest Deadpool. Once they figure Deadpool was down she pulled out her Glock 17 and approached the could. She nodded as he team rush in and clear the area

"Clear" an agent declared

"Shit, where is he?" Black Widow asked

"Hey! Black Widow, I've always wanted to know; ARE THOSE REAL!" Deadpool said

"I beg your pardon!" Black Widow shrieked covering her chest

"I was wondering that was well" Revy said

"Crude bitch" Black Widow said in Russian

"Such crude language Natasha" Bucky said showing up with several elite soldier

"Bucky?" Black Widow said

"Got to agree Romanov"

"Frank?" Revy asked

"EXCUSE ME!" Deadpool shouted as he was holding a Milkor MGL grenade launcher. "But I have a big gun and all of you are standing around?"

"How come?" Black Widow asked

"Because I hate fish in a barrel" Deadpool said firing off some grenades while Frank pulled out his SMG and opened fire with the other agents and Bucky's men. All while dodging the grenades from Deadpool.

"LAGOON COMPANY TAKE COVER!" Bucky shouted

"You don't have to tell us!" Benny cried as he ducked for cover with the others.

"Oh too easy" Deadpool said lobbing a grenade at the Lagoon company as Revy and Chang taking pot shots "PINEAPPLE SURPRISE!" he yelled throwing a pineapple at Dutch before a few more grenades.

* * *

Suddenly a beam of red light came towards Deadpool

"WHOA NELLY!" Deadpool jumped

"That's enough Wade" Cyclops said walking up to the mercenary

"Hey Dick!" Deadpool cheered "Where's Jeannie?"

"She's gone" Cyclops said

"I'm sorry, to hear that...but back to business" Deadpool said pointing his weapon at Cyclops when he felt the ground about to give way "What the?" he asked before he crashed through the roof, "What hit meeeee!" Deadpool said

"Shut it Wade" Wolverine said

"Logan! Good to see you" Wade said

"Shut it, now you're going to be answering my question, starting off with the big one

"Which is?" Deadpool asked

"Why did you kill Balalaika?" Logan asked

* * *

"Seriously?" Deadpool said as he was tied up with everyone who had come to Roanapur after him while at Chang's warehouse "That scarred face bitch was dangerous

"No shit" Revy said

"Logan, I was trying to save the world!" Deadpool exclaimed

"How?" Cyclops asked

"You better be truthful" Gambit chuckled

"She had it" Deadpool said

"Had what?" Bucky asked

"The C-Synthesizer! That crazy bitch had it" Deadpool shouted making everyone freeze

"Shit" Gambit said

"This better be a fucking joke" Wolverine snarled

"How did she get it?" Chang asked

"What is it?" Rock asked

"A device used in the manipulation of Carbonadium" Cyclops asked

"A very nasty metal, one that effects those with a healing factor. It's also nearly unbreakable but malleable, they wanted something that could be like Adamantium" Wolverine explained

"The radiation I picked up, it was off the Carbonadium" Black widow said

"You can track it?" Cyclops asked

"Possibly, we did pick up the metal's radiation at the site.

"So you going to release me now?" Deadpool asked

"Not quite" Revy said pulling out a cutlass "Now tell me how you killed Sis"

"Okay"

* * *

 _ **Flashback!**_

Balalaika was over looking some paperwork for her business while keeping an eye on what she was also editing since she took interesting in this particular project, since the girl in the video was a mutant, one she could use against Chang. Suddenly she noticed a draft in her office, getting up she closed a window, when she was about to walk back to her desk she felt her hair get snagged in something and get thrown against the wall

"Good morning, good morning it's time to rise and die!" Deadpool sang "Yes I know that's not how the saying goes"

"Who are you and what the fuck do you want?"  
"Where's the carbonadium?" Deadpool asked

"So you're after that huh, will I'm sorry but" Balalaika said shooting Deadpool in the head. She was about to go back to plotting her mutant soldiers when she felt something stab through her shoulder, looking back in fury she saw Deadpool standing there with the hole in his head closing and one of his Desert Eagles in his hands. Grabbing her gun she fired back several time, and each time Deadpool was killed he would get back up and place a new bullet through Balalaika's body until he heard the click

"Shit, miscounted!" he scowled looking up and seeing Balalaika smirk. "But I do have this" he said getting in close "Courtesy of Elektra Nachios" he added as he pulled out a pair of sais and stabbed Balalaika in the stomach, hips, shoulder, breast, bicep and thigh. She stumbled a bit before grabbing some vodka and dousing Deadpool with it. "What's that going to do?" he asked

"Help you lighten up" Balalaika said igniting the alcohol with the flash of her gun going off.

"Fuck you Fry faced bitch" Deadpool said grabbing Balalaika's right hand and holding it while the hand melted into charred skin and roasted muscle with a hint or scorched bone. Finally she wrenched her hand away and looked at it; quickly slamming it into ice to cool it down, but it only made the pain roar. Clutching her hand she called two of her men and indicated the corpse as a third on wrapped her hand. She then curse and ordered in Russian seeing the corpse being put into a body bag

* * *

Soon they were at the bridge and the men were placing Deadpool on top of the bridge as Balalaika climbed there with one hand, she looked around and saw that the storm clouds were gathering

"Prepare him to be hung" Balalaika said as she picked up one of Deadpool's swords and looked at it before placing it on his body, Balalaika nodded as her men opened the bag, and rather than seeing a charred skeleton a fully fleshed scarred body was there

"Sssh" Deadpool said opening his eyes and breaking the men's necks and grabbing his swords before he fell. Standing up he glared at Balalaika's back and smirked as he turned the scarred Russian into a shish Kebab

"WHAT!" Balalaika shouted spitting up blood

"Surprise, so be a good girl and die" Deadpool said grabbing the noose

"I don't know who you are, but you're fucking with the wrong woman" Balalaika said as she was on top of the bridge leading into Roanapur as the noose was slipped around her neck.

"OH, I know who exactly you are fry face, a dead bitch" Deadpool said as he kicked her off the bridge, making sure the noose gave her some whiplash to break her neck. After struggling for a minute the woman's body went limp and just swung with the very light wind that was blowing. As she swung blood spurted out of her wounds given to her by her murderer.

"Here stands Balalaika the fried face bitchy former leader of Hotel Moscow" Deadpool said as he walked off. Soon the rain started to pour down. "Great now I need new pants since, you know fry face burnt my costume, luckily I brought spares" Deadpool muttered "And what was with that X-Men Origins: Wolverine reference; that shit was terrible"

* * *

"Ta-dah" Deadpool said

"And where's the machine now?" Bucky asked

"Ask him" Deadpool said indicating Chang

"Chang?" Dutch asked

"I have no clue" Chang said

"So you didn't get the metal, or the machine?" deadpool asked

"Unfortunately not, I wish I did" Chang sigh before lighting a smoke

"So where is it?" Black Widow asked

"I'm guessing Balalaika hid it" Bucky said frowning

"We need to find that machine and the metal" Gambit said

"JA, luckily we have multiple people here" Cyclops said

"So what?" Frank asked

"We spread out and look for it" Black Widow said.

* * *

Soon the groups were looking all over Roanapur for Balalaika's cargo and the machine. They scoured high and low searching for the machine but no one found it

"This is not the best situation" Chang said

"No shit" Logan said lighting a cigar. Cyclops frown forcing Logan to put it out on his hand making the Lagoon company go wide eyed.

"Did we check everywhere?" Benny asked

"Yeah why?" Dutch asked

"The Black Lagoon's gone" Benny said

"WHAT!" Dutch roared

* * *

"Hi ho, Hi ho it's off to work I go" Deadpool said as he looked in the haul of the Black Lagoon spotting the crate with the Carbonadium Synthesizer and the metal "And you'll make me a shit ton of green" Deadpool cackled as he saw a fleet of gunboats

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOAT!" Dutch howled

"NO!" Deadpool screamed as Revy, Frank Black Widow attacked with grenade launchers, a couple of machine guns and SMG. Most of them were firing at Deadpool

"Did you forget about the Torpedoes!" Dutch shouted

"Torpedoes! Ooh" Deadpool said

"DAMMIT DUTCH!" Revy and Rock shouted as Deadpool fish tailed the boat and fired a torpedo

"MOVE!" Chang said as everyone dived into the water. Frank Castle got the M60 he was firing and opened fire at Deadpool, one of the bullets hitting Deadpool in the ass

"Right up main street" Deadpool whined

"Get me closer" Wolverine said as the boat he was on sped up allowing him to jump aboard the Black Lagoon and readied his claw, but he suddenly felt sick. "It's on board"

"You betcha boots it is, why do you think I'm taking the metal and machine?" Deadpool asked as Wolverine lunged at him; but Deadpool dodge and started moonwalking on the spot

"Shut it you crimson dick" Wolverine said cutting his ankle making him fall face first into the deck of the boat. And since he came in contact with the Carbonadium he's healing factor was damage and that meant it was healing slowly. Wolverine gave him a quick kick in the ball before heading into the cabin. Slowing the boat down Logan removed his cowl and sat in the seat

"Dutch, come in; this is Wolverine I've got the Black Lagoon under control, repeat the boat is ours." he said kicking back and lighting a smoke before checking out the pinup next to him.

* * *

Hours later SHIELD arrested Deadpool and dragged him out of there with the Carbonadium and Synthesizer into quarantine, Black Widow stood off to the side

"It was fun" Black Widow said

"Sure it was" Dutch said as he, Chang and Bucky stood on the docks. The Xmen and Castle joining them on there.

"So what now?" Chang asked

"We'll stick around for awhile' Castle said indicating himself and Wolverine

"I'll be keeping an eye on things as well" Cyclops said

"Our ride be waiting, and you know how Psylocke hates waiting" Gambit said walking off.

"See you soon Logan" Cyclops said

"Same here Scott" Logan said saying goodbye to his teammates

"How about you?" Dutch asked as Castle walked away

"I've still got shit to do here" Castle said

"And that means he'll be here for a while" Chang said

"Well, thank you boys for all your help, and hopefully Roanapur can exist peacefully" Black Widow said "And we'll be back later"

"What about Deadpool?" Logan asked

"He's in lockdown and soon in a prison" she said as the doors closed on the Quinnjet and took off.

"Okay" Dutch said

* * *

Elsewhere in a shadowy place two young voices giggled

"That place will seem like fun Fratele Meu" a young girl said

"It does Sora Mea" a young boy said smirking as they looked at a man tied up and covered in injuries.

"Playtime will come to Roanapur soon" the girl said.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and yes Deadpool killed Balalaika, who else could it be, she's a badass he's a badass and that means they were both perfect, but I have to admit that the Carbonadium was a late addition, plus there was a tease there for the future.**

 **Now for the usual thank yous to Bloodydemon666 and Mrotrax for reviewing, and a thanks to those who favourite, followed, and jus read the fic both now and in the future, you guys are great for just taking time to read my work.**

 **So until next time which will be a special info chapter I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
